


Insurance Policy

by CynthiaNicolexo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Carl Grimes, Carl is 17 turning 18, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rapey Davey is a creepy fuck, Rimming, Romance, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaNicolexo/pseuds/CynthiaNicolexo
Summary: Negan comes to Alexandria for his weekly payment. Everything seems to be going okay until Arat finds that someone has stolen from their crates. She alerts Negan, who in turn causes a commotion about it. Just as he's about to kill someone for it, Carl steps forward and offers himself as a sort of Insurance Policy until Rick finds the cuplrit.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one is dedicated to someone on here who's work I absolutely adore. I've read all of her Cegan fanficition and I'm in absolute love. So peach, here ya go! My first upload is dedicated to you! (:  
> Just so you guys know, I'm writing Carl at 17 turning 18 in this story. I really don't want anyone commenting on it calling me sick or telling me it's wrong. I get it so I'm going to write him pretty much of age. But I finally got to join this lovely community, and I'm so excited to work on this story! It will be multi-chapter and I'm going to start working on Chapter 2 very soon. Anyways, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy this! :D

The hum of the engine of Negan’s trucks was always a bad sign for Alexandria. In classic Negan fashion, he stepped out of the truck and walked up to the gate. He gave three solid knocks against the metal. “C’mon little piggies, let the Big Bad Wolf in. I promise I don’t bite.” he laughed at his own joke, and watched as Rick and Aaron opened the gate for him. He strolled inside, swinging Lucille in his hand and the trucks soon followed. He looked around at everyone. “Aw, a welcoming committee for me? How sweet. You really fuckin’ shouldn’t have.” He gave them a shit eating grin, and leaned against the back of one of his trucks, Lucille against his shoulder in his usual fashion. 

Rick went off to gather the supplies they’d scavenged for him. Aaron and a few others, along with Negan’s men helped him load them up onto the truck. While they were loading things up, Negan’s eyes wandered. They landed on Carl and his little Sheriff’s hat. “Well there’s my little future Serial Killer! How ya been, kid?” Carl rolled his eye and gave him a hard look. “I’d be better if you weren’t here taking our stuff.” Negan let out a laugh, “that’s not very nice, boy. Didn’t your daddy teach you any manners? Rick, you should really discipline your kid more.” Rick just gave him a small glare. 

Once the trucks were loaded up, Arat was looking everything over. She got to two crates that had medicine and food in them. But they seemed a bit short than they usually were. Rick had told them they were full, and given them an inventory list. Arat hopped out of the truck ant leaned in to Negan, murmuring to him quietly. “Two of the crates are light. Food and medicine.” Negan’s face turned from his usual grin to stone cold. “Well that just won’t fuckin’ do now will it? Rick, it seems that we have a god damn problem. It seems that two of our crates are light. Food, and medicine that you had written down on this inventory sheet. Now would you like to tell me what the fuck is up with that?”

Rick furrowed his brow. “They shouldn’t be light. I checked them myself this morning before we put them away for safe keeping until ya’ll got here. It can’t be light.” Negan frowned. “Now are you calling Arat a liar? I don’t take to kindly to that.” he took a step towards Rick and the latter shook his head. “No sir, I ain’t calling her a liar. Someone must have taken from them, or it was dropped along the way to load them up?” Negan shook his head. “My men and women are very efficient at their job, that’s why they come with me every week. Now this makes it seem like you didn’t quite get everyone on board with this like I so kindly fuckin’ asked you to. So now, let’s find a solution to this problem. I say, I bash someone’s skull in right here on your own turf.” He scanned the crowd and grinned, grabbing Michonne by the wrist and forcing her to her knees. She kept her eyes on the ground, not saying a word. 

Panic flashed across Rick’s face. “No…no we don’t have to do that. Please, I’ll find out what happened just please don’t hurt her.” Negan laughed, and it has a hint of malice in it. “But if I don’t punish you guys for fucking up, how do I know you won’t fuckin’ do it again? Don’t worry, Rick it’ll be okay.I’ll make sure Lucille treats her reaaaal good.” At this point, everyone had gathered around. Negan’s men pulled Rick back, and he tried to fight them off. Tears were streaming down Rick’s cheeks; He’d lost Lori, and now he was going to lose Michonne too. He couldn’t handle it; it was too much. Negan toyed around with Michonne just a bit, poking and prodding her with Lucille. He’d nicked her a few times with the barbed wire. “Look at me baby doll, I want to see the fear.” Michonne looked up at him, but it wasn’t fear in her eyes; it was pure hatred. That made Negan get that shit eating grin on again. “Well aren’t you just so damn fun to fuck around with.” He pushed her head back slightly, the barbed wire cut her forehead enough for it to start steadily bleeding. He raised Lucille up, ready to bring it down and end her life.

“STOP!” Negan halted his movement just before he swung the bat down, looking for the source of the yell. His eyes landed on Carl, who had stepped forward out of the crowd. He lowered Lucille slowly. “And just why should I do that, Kid?” Carl moved forward more, getting in front of Michonne. Losing her would break his dad, and he didn’t want that. “Take me back to your compound. Like insurance; give my dad time to find out who stole from you, and keep me in case he tries to pull a fast one. Just don’t hurt her.” Negan looked thoughtful, swinging Lucille around idly. “Hmmm….I kind of like the sound of that, Kid. Maybe that’ll light the fire under your dad’s ass to make him do his fucking job.” He stepped back away from them, smiling like he’d just been told he won the lottery. 

“Well, Rick. Your boy is smart. Looks like I’m gonna take him back with me until you can find whoever tried to fuck me over.” He grabbed Carl by the arm and pulled him forward, tossing an arm over the kid’s shoulders. “Take all the time you need to find the thief. I have my insurance policy now.” Rick had fresh tears in his eyes. He wanted to protest, but the look Carl gave him told him not to do it. He just nodded, and moved to pull Michonne close. “I promise, I’ll find whoever it was, Negan. Please just…keep him safe.” Negan chuckled. “Of course I’ll keep him safe! If he dies, I don’t get to find out the culprit and bash their fuckin’ skull in. Boys, let’s get moving. It’s a long trip home and all of this excitement has me craving a nice drink. Kid, say goodbye to your daddy. You’re coming with me.” Carl walked over and hugged Rick and Michonne close. “I promise, I’ll be okay.” he mumbled, before pulling away. He followed Negan over to the trucks and hopped into the one he told him to.

“Oh kid, this is going to be so much fuckin’ fun. I’m about pissin’ my pants in excitement. I can’t wait to see what my little future Serial Killer is like day to day.” He laughed. The trucks started and left Alexandria behind. The gate was shut behind them, and Rick stared at the trucks at they retreated into the distance. “We have to find whoever the hell did this, and quick. I don’t want Carl gone any longer than he has to be.” He stormed off to where they’d kept the boxed, determined to find who took the shit so he could get his son back.


	2. The Little Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to settle into the compound and have some awkward encounters with the handsome devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the lovely oli_monster! My new and amazing beta reader/editor type person! :D Thanks for being so great love, and I look forward to working with you on the rest of this little series! <3

The ride back to the compound took about an hour, but Carl was quiet, keeping mostly to himself. Negan whistled a tune to the whole way back, not caring if it annoyed the truck's other occupants. Once they reached the gates, he hopped out of the truck and gestured for Carl to follow him. The teen obeyed, following him through the open gates and into the compound. Negan put an arm around his shoulders, leading the way. They headed inside, Carl doing his best to ignore everyone’s stares and whispers.

  They arrived at Negan’s personal bedroom, and the older man unlocked the door, taking the kid inside. He shut it behind them, making sure to lock it.

 “I don’t know about you kid, but I like my privacy.” He gave the young man a wink before putting the key away. “For the duration of your wonderful fuckin’ time here, you will be staying in my personal quarters. Call me crazy, but I’m pretty sure you have a damn big target on your back for ruthlessly shooting some of my men. Wouldn’t want to put you in a room by yourself. They might hurt you… or take advantage of you. And it’s my job to keep you safe and very much alive.”

 Negan set Lucille down, going over to the kitchen. He poured himself a drink and sitting down on the couch. “Oh c’mon kid, sit the fuck down and talk to Daddy Negan.”The young man rubbed his arm and looked around a bit before slowly walking over, sitting down across from the man. While Negan took a large gulp of his drink, and Carl couldn’t help but notice the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

 “Daddy Negan?” He asked incredulously, a bit slack jawed from the audacity of this man. In return, the older man grinned mischievously.

“Well holy fucking shit does it sound so much better coming out of that beautiful mouth of yours. What’s the problem? You don’t like the nick name, kid?” His voice was deep and alluring, and Carl couldn't help but shiver.

“The nick name is fine, I guess,” Carl said with an annoyed tone, crossing his arms and sinking back into the chair.

 Negan gave a small, sultry smirk. “But what if I want to hear YOU call me daddy?” He asked, making Carl's eyes widen. He stared at him, a bit in shock/awe from how forward the man was. But his smirk disappeared, and Negan laughed, taking another sip of his drink.

 “Jesus christ kid, I’m just fuckin’ joking with ya. Fuckin’ hell you people take everything I say so seriously.”Carl’s heart sank a bit, and his stomach knotted up slightly. Of course it was a joke; but for one sweet moment (as much as he hated to admit it,) he enjoyed the idea. He put his cold face back on, regretting letting his guard drop, even if it was only a little. “Yeah, you’re just so funny."

 Negan chuckled. “Aww, don’t get grumpy on me now, boy. I want to talk about you.”

Carl sighed. “What about me?” He questioned. There wasn’t that much to tell about him, so what the hell could Negan possibly want to know?

 “Well first of all, how old were you when you shot your fuckin’ mom in the head like a stone cold savage?” The older man had a hint of a sing-songy tone, like he didn’t take it seriously. Hell, he even sounded impressed. Negan got up and got himself another drink--more than he poured last time--before making himself comfortable again. Carl’s face hardened immediately. It was a touchy subject for him, and he didn’t appreciate how Negan was speaking about it.

 “That’s none of your god damn business." The boy’s voice was a warning that he was about to snap.

 Negan set his drink down and leaned forward, arms resting on his knees. “You know kid, I’ll only tolerate so much fuckin’ bullshit before I have to start punishing you. I’ll let your little shitty attitude slide for now, but you’d better suck it the fuck up and get your shit together--and soon. I don’t want to have to beat your ass.” The teen felt his mouth pull down into a slight frown. Something low in his stomach stirred at the thought of the man punishing him, but he shook it off. What the actual fuck was he even thinking? He was honestly disgusted with himself, although not as disgusted as he should be. Negan gave him a snide smile, but Carl only glared harshly in response.

 “Or maybe you could just stop being such an asshole.”

 Negan chuckled darkly. “You’re on thin fuckin’ ice, kid. So watch your damn tone with me. I said I'd keep you alive, not that you’d be in perfect condition when I give you back.” The man's tone was threatening, and Carl shrunk back just a bit, feeling that stir in his stomach in response to how dominant Negan was being. He almost wanted to punch himself in the face.

 “Okay, I’m sorry.” the young man's tone was harsh.

“Now that wasn’t a proper fuckin’ apology! Didn’t your dad teach you anything, kid? You’re sorry, WHAT?” Negan stood up slowly, closing the few feet between himself and Carl, looming over the boy ominously.

 “I’m sorry, Sir." Carl responded through gritted teeth. Now he was getting irritated with this man's shit.

 Negan rolled his eyes and patted Carl on the shoulder, hand heavy. “Holy fuckin’ shit. I’m just fuckin’ with ya kid! Although you seemed to like the idea of me punishing you,” he said with a chuckle, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement. He sat back down and chugged his drink.

The next couple of hours were spent by Negan asking him a ton of questions, and the young man answering simply and straight to the point in hopes it'd get the man off his back. Though Negan seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his answers and his slight attitude, he didn’t want to push it too much and get himself into trouble. He found the older man’s interest in him a bit... off-putting. No one usually cared enough to ask him the kind of things that Negan was; not even Enid, and they were supposed to be sort of a "thing."

“Well kid, are ya hungry? 'Cause I’m fuckin’ starving, and I’d like to make some food. What are ya in the mood for? Spaghetti? Mac n Cheese? Sandwiches?” Negan asked as he stood up, making his way over to the kitchen. He refilled his glass and opened the fridge.

 Carl thought about it briefly. “Uhm, Mac n Cheese sounds good…I-I haven’t had that in a while,” he said, looking over to Negan and wondering if he even really had a choice in what they ate, or if the man was just doing that “polite gesture” stuff he’d been talking about. He had a tendency to ask you something like you had a choice, then turn around and go with what he wanted anyway.

“Mac n Cheese it is then. Obviously it’s boxed so I sure hope that’s acceptable to ya, kid.” He took out two boxes from the cabinet, grabbing one of his dutch ovens and filling it with the amount of water the directions called for, before setting it on the stove and turning the flame on beneath it. “Just gotta wait for this to boil before I can do anything.”

 He leaned on the counter, taking a drink. Carl couldn’t help but kind of look him over a bit. He liked that Negan had broad, strong shoulders yet nice, narrow hips. The body type certainly fit him. Carl mentally smacked himself for even THINKING of that kind of shit. What the fuck was going on with him? He’d only been here a couple of hours. If it was going to be like this for the entire duration of his stay, he might actually go crazy.

Negan took his time making the food. When it was done and all mixed up, he grabbed two bowls and filled them up with a good amount. Setting them on his little two person kitchen table, he spoke.

 "C’mon kid, food’s ready. Oh! Where are my fuckin’ manners? Let me get you a drink.” Negan opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, setting it next to Carl’s bowl. He settled himself down, and watched Carl come over and sit across from him. They ate in relative silence at first, the only sounds in the room being the clinking of a fork or someone taking a drink. “I know it ain’t much.” Negan stated, finishing up his bowl. “But food is food, ya know?”

 Carl nodded and spoke up after he finished, sipping his water. “It was really good, thank you.” Despite how annoyed he was, the ‘thank you’ was sincere.

 Negan offered him a small, genuine smile. “My pleasure, kid.”

 "I can do the dishes for you…if you want," Carl offered. He figured being polite is what would keep him on Negan’s good side, so that's what he would do. The man nodded his head.

 “That would be great, Carl. Thank you for being so damn polite. Turns out your dad DID teach you some manners," Negan said, his tone teasing. Carl couldn’t help the slight twitch of his mouth forming into a small smile before he got up, collecting their dishes and taking them to the sink. After he’d washed everything, he grabbed a towel and began drying them. He was so lost in what he was doing that he hadn’t noticed Negan stand up and walk over. The man stood directly behind him, body pressing flush up against his as he opened a cabinet above the boy, wanting to grab a bag of chips for himself. Carl’s breath faltered, and he froze. He could feel the heat of older man’s body against his, and was hit with an aroma that could only be described as purely Negan. It was a mixture of cigarette smoke, scotch, and something faint; maybe after shave or cologne. It made his head swim, and he accidentally dropped the bowl he was holding, watching it fall back into the sink with a crash. Negan shut the cabinet, chips in hand as he backed up, smirking.

 “Something got you distracted, Carl?” he opened the bag with a loud crinkle, popping a chip into his mouth.

Carl shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to break it. I just--uhm…I had a moment.” He proceeded to clean the glass out of the sink with the towel, tossing it into the trash can. The older man chuckled, knowing exactly what had happened, but deciding to cut the boy some slack by not teasing him. Oh who was he kidding, he had to.

 “Did I invade your personal space a little? I’m so fuckin’ sorry. Here I am talking about your lack of manners when I clearly don’t have very many myself."

 Carl shook his head. “No…it’s okay. I was uh--in your way," he said, keeping his back to the man; he’d felt a slight arousal starting to grow from the encounter. He would be mortified if Negan had one more thing to tease him about, so he silently willed it down.

“Something I can, help you with?" Negan asked. He’d set his chips down and moved closer to the boy, his breath hot against the back of Carl’s neck.

 Carl shook his head again. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom,” he whispered, hurrying away from the awkward situation. He shut the door quickly behind himself and sighed, moving to stand in front of the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair, frowning a bit when he found it to be pretty greasy from sweating on the truck ride to the compound. Fuck, if he didn’t pull himself together, he was going to have a miserable time. He had to find a way to turn his stone cold self back on, but it was so hard. The man was actually proving to be a slightly nice guy, and he steadily found himself caving in. He splashed some cold water on his face, and looked up when there was a tap on the door. “Yeah?”

 "Kid, are my culinary chops that bad? If you’re getting sick in there, blame Kraft. Although you can’t really sue them now since they’re all probably dead,” he chuckled to himself at his own lame joke. “I got some pajamas for you. It’s gettin’ pretty fuckin’ late and I’d imagine you’re tired after all of this damn excitement today.”

 Negan opened the door and bit and dropped the clothes on the floor, closing it behind him. Carl grabbed them and sighed, stripping out of his old clothes. He decided to grab a quick shower to get the sweat off of himself, and once he was done he pulled the clothes on, coming out of the bathroom quietly. Negan himself had traded his leather jacket and skinny jeans for a nicely fitted v-neck and some sweatpants.

“You can sleep on the couch, the floor, wherever. Hell, you could even sleep in my bed if you’d like,” he sad with a wink.

 Carl felt his cheeks heat up. “I’ll take the couch.”

 Negan snickered and tossed the boy a blanket and a few pillows he’d acquired while Carl was in the shower. “Then time to lay the fuck down and get some sleep. I have shit to do tomorrow, and you’d better not keep me up.” He laid down and shut off the light, covering himself up just to his hips. Carl stood there awkwardly for just a moment before laying on the couch, covering himself up.

 “Goodnight, kid. Don’t let the bed bugs bite ya in the ass.”


	3. Crossing The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lines are crossed that can't be ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. 
> 
> This chapter contains a small scene that involves being cornered by a potential attacker.
> 
> This chapter also contains a small scene in which Carl is handled roughly (sort of a rough almost-smut.)
> 
> But I wanted to leave those here just in case anyone has dealt with things like this in the past and it might upset you. I'd like my readers to know that I take triggers very seriously and I plan on warning about any potential scenes like this in the future. 
> 
> And thank yiu, of course to my lovely beta reader Rosita. ❤
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy! (:

The next day, Carl found himself alone in Negan’s bedroom. The man had said he had business to attend to before leaving abruptly, so the teen looked around idly for something to do. He ran his fingers along the bed thoughtlessly as he walked around it, investigating what Negan might be hiding in his bedside table. As long as he put everything back, the older man would never know that he had snooped.

Carl slid open the drawer of the night stand, rolling his eye at what he found. Of course; the only things inside were hair gel, a comb, and a few packs of condoms. Why did he think it would be any different?

The boy shut the drawer with a sigh, deciding he might find it more interesting look around the compound. Just as he was about to shut the door, he realized he didn’t have a key, so he had to leave it unlocked. He then made his way down the hall, just scoping out the place. He was hoping that if he walked around enough, he might just memorize the layout.

Carl was so focused on remembering his surroundings--instead of watching where he was going--that he smacked face first into someone. He looked up, ready to glare and tell off whoever it was (even though it was his own fault), but before he could open his mouth, the older man spoke.

“I’m sorry young man. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. My name is Patrick, I’m the doctor at this compound. What’s your name?” The man had a warm, inviting smile, and kind eyes. The wrinkles on his face spoke volumes of the hardships he must've suffered, even before the apocalypse hit. Carl instantly relaxed, feeling more at ease.

“No sir, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been staring at the walls,” Carl offered an apologetic handshake, giving the man a small smile. “I’m Carl, by the way.”

 

The older man took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “Ahh, Carl. The lovely young man who gunned down Negan’s men and lived to tell the tale. It’s quite nice to meet you.” Patrick returned Carl’s smile, and the teen nodded, letting his hand fall back to his side.

“Likewise,” he answered politely. “I’m going to go explore a bit more. Again, sorry about bumping into you.”

Carl watched Patrick walk back to his office before heading down a hallway that seemed to lead to some sort of bar area. He walked inside curiously, just wanting to see what it was all about. The laughter of the men inside was loud and obnoxious, making it clear that they were drunk. The air was filled with the scent of cigarettes; but it wasn’t pleasant like it was when he’d been able to smell it on Negan.

‘Wait, since when do I think anything about Negan is nice? What the fuck is wrong with me?’ He thought to himself, as he shook his head.

Too distracted with admonishing his mind for thinking such things about his sworn enemy, Carl didn't notice the drunk old man making his way over to him. Suddenly he was pinned against the wall, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Well heeeey there, pretty thing! You don’t look like you’re of age to me.”

The man’s breath absolutely reeked of liquor, and Carl suppressed the urge to vomit. He made his face harden, turning an icy blue glare up at the leering drunk.

“I suggest you get your filthy hands off of me,” he whispered dangerously.

The man laughed, and so did his buddies at a table not too far away. Angered, Carl hauled him off kicking him hard in the shin. He then ducked out of the room, taking off down the hall. He had memorized the path to Negan’s room perfectly, but he could still hear the angry yells of the man and one of his friends behind him. All the boy could think to himself was ‘RUN. RUN. FUCKING RUN FOR IT!’

Just as he made it back down the familiar hall that led to Negan’s room, he smacked into something warm and solid. Before he could fall, a firm hand grabbed his bicep, keeping him steady. The familiar scent he’d found himself thinking of earlier filled his nose, and he instantly relaxed. As much as he wanted to hate the man, he felt instantly safe with him around; untouchable, even. The men that were chasing him had stopped, and Negan gently pushed the young man behind his larger body, in a kind of protective gesture.

“Can I ask just what the absolute fuckin’ shit you are doing chasin’ my boy down like this?” Negan asked cooly, rage bubbling beneath his skin. “What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?” When no one spoke, the lead Savior’s eyes narrowed, voice going loud with authority. “You’d better start fuckin’ talkin’ right now.”

Carl found himself thinking Negan’s commanding tone was rather attractive, before mentally slapping himself for the second time that day.

The man that Carl had kicked stuttered a bit. “I just… the little shit kicked me in the shin! I had to teach him a lesson, sir.”

Negan turned slightly to the teen behind him, a questioning if not slightly proud, look on his face. “Is this true Carl? Did you kick this man in his fuckin’ shin and make him chase you down?”

Carl nodded confidently. “Only because he pinned me against a wall and tried to flirt with me. I thought…I thought that he was going to touch me.”

Negan’s face hardened immediately, and Carl felt his stomach drop. The older man turned back to the men, walking up to the creep as he swung Lucille slightly.

“You put your hands on him…did it feel good? Did it get your pulse racin’? Did it get your dick all nice and fuckin’ hard?” There was something very dangerous behind the falsely joking tone Negan was using. The man spluttered, trying to form cohesive words, but his drunken mind wouldn’t allow it. Negan let out a low growl, swinging Lucille full force into the man’s arm. A slight cracking sound filled the air as the bat made contact, and the man fell, clutching his arm with a loud cry. Negan brought her down one more time onto the man’s crotch, watching as small pool of blood appeared underneath him. He was breathing heavily, giving the man a sadistic smile. “Better go see the doc, dickwad. And if I EVER catch wind of you touching my boy again, I will slit your fucking throat in front of everyone in this god damn compound.”

With those parting words, he led Carl down the hall to his room, locking the door shut behind them. “I can tell you’re a bit shaken up," the older man said in a gentle tone. “Whether it’s just from that fuckin’ creep puttin’ his hands on you, or from seeing me beat the ever livin' shit out of him and leavin' him in a pool of his own blood, I’m not fuckin’ sure. Could possibly be both. So, how about we have a nice drink to calm your nerves, Carl?”

The teen looked up at him, slight confusion in his eye; both from the man’s kind tone, and from him referring to Carl by his actual name, and not just “kid.”

“Just have a seat. I’ll bring you a nice one,” Negan said, setting the bat down. He led the boy by his arm to the couch, sitting him down gently. Carl was shaking now, and the older man frowned, making the drinks quicker than usual. He sat beside the boy on the couch, handing him a glass filled with an orange-yellow liquid. He’d decided a screwdriver might be good for the teen, as it was strong, but didn't taste like shit.

Negan didn’t know why he was practically babying the boy; he just had this unexplainable sad feeling seeing him shaken up because of some asshole.

Carl sipped his drink, surprised that it actually tasted pretty okay. Taking a more confident gulp, he looked over at the handsome man sitting beside him. They made small talk for what felt like hours, having about two more drinks each. Eventually, Carl started feeling warm and fuzzy throughout his entire body. The shaking had subsided, as well. He didn’t really drink much--or actually at all--so he was ready to admit that he was probably a lightweight. Negan, on the other hand, didn’t even seem phased, and his drinks had all been straight Bourbon.

“You know…” Carl hiccuped a bit. “For an old man, you’re not super unattractive.”

The teen’s thoughts were swirling relentlessly fast through his drunken mind. Is this what his dad was talking about when he mentioned “liquid courage?”

Negan let out a laugh; it was loud, and joyous, and came directly from his belly. A laugh that Carl hadn’t heard from him too often. So the boy gave a small, sheepish smile.

“Y’know kid, I think I could say the same fuckin’ thing to you. Except the old man part; unless you have some saggy old balls you haven't told me about.” Negan moved just a bit closer to the boy, making Carl do the same in response. “I gotta say, you’re awfully cute when you’re drunk. Seems like you’re bit more fuckin’ honest, too. Don’t think I didn’t notice that little hard on you had for me last night.”

The man’s voice was deep and gruff, and Carl felt goosebumps raise on his arm as a small jolt of electricity shot directly down to his groin.

Without thinking--and before the man could pick on him any more--Carl leaned in, kissing Negan’s lips hard. The slight scruff on the older man's chin itched a bit against the teen’s skin, but at this point, he couldn’t care less. He felt Negan’s hands pull him closer by his waist as he slipped his tongue into Carl’s mouth. He let out a low groan, squeezing the boy's hips slightly. His nails left small red crescents in the boy's pale skin. But, before Carl could even move to touch him, Negan pushed him away, standing up quickly.

“Jesus fuckin’ christ, boy! What are you trying to do to me?!”

Carl felt the anger boiling in his stomach like a hot cauldron, clearing his mind quite a bit. “Don’t fucking act like you weren’t just as into that as I was!” He yelled back at the older man.

Negan was pacing back and forth, turning to face Carl when he spoke. “You’re only 17, Carl! You’re just a fuckin’ kid!”

Carl reacted, not even giving himself time time to think about what he was doing. He stood up, punching Negan square in the jaw as hard as he could. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was being treated like a little kid. 

The older man’s head snapped to the side, and slowly, he raised his hand to the now sore spot. He rubbed it as his gaze hardened.

“You just crossed a big fuckin’ line, kid. Acting like some pissy little shit because I won’t let you suck my fuckin’ dick.”

Carl pushed the man hard, and then kept pushing him until they were close to the wall. “Don’t you dare start treating me like a fucking kid now! Was I a fucking kid when you just shoved your tongue down my throat?” Carl was seething, and his tone was full of all the rage he felt in that moment.

Negan grabbed the boy by his hair and turned them around, slamming the boy’s back into the wall hard. Carl just barely winced and looked up at the man, his blue eye a mixture of confusion, a hint of fear, and pure anger. The older man pressed his body close, holding him in place. He ran the tip of his nose gingerly up Carl’s neck, inhaling just slightly.

“Oh baby boy…you have no fuckin’ idea how dangerous this little fuckin’ game you’re playing is.” Although very arousing, his tone held a hint of warning. Carl pressed his body forward just a bit, and he could feel that the man was sporting a rather large erection. He let out just the smallest of whimpers, and cautiously put his hands on the man’s chest. The pain in his scalp from being held by the hair wasn’t helping quell his arousal in the least.

Negan leaned in, and his breath was hot against the young man’s neck. He placed almost feather light kissed up to his jawline, finally letting himself press closer when he felt the boy respond to him. He growled low in his throat and gently bit the boy’s earlobe. He pressed his hot lips against his ear and whispered, “I could fuckin’ destroy you, boy. You’re like a sheep; and you sure as shit need to be worried about fuckin’ around with the Big Bad Wolf.”

Carl let out a soft moan, and gripped Negan’s t-shirt tightly. The older man slipped a hand up his shirt, sliding up over the smooth skin of his hip bone before up his side just slightly. He felt the goosebumps raise on the boy’s skin under his fingertips and he kissed the boy hard. It was a battle for dominance that Negan didn’t plan on losing. And as soon as he felt the boy submit just a bit, he let out a groan and pulled away, letting his hair go.

They were both breathing heavily, and Negan ran a hand over his face. Before either of them could speak, there was a knock at the door.

“Who the fuck is it?” Negan called, his tone agitated. When he registered Dwight’s voice on the other side, he moved past Carl and out the door, locking it behind him. The two men walked down the hallway, Dwight ignoring the messy hair and clothes.

“Seems that Rick thinks that he might have found the thief in Alexandria. I think we should pay him a visit.” Negan felt the familiar safety of that shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh, we’re most DEFINITELY fuckin’ stopping by. I want to bash whoever did it with Lucille until he’s just a pile of mush like that pussy boy Abraham.” he let out a laugh, and it echoed through the hall as they walked. “Oh, this is gonna be fuckin’ fun.”


	4. Bad Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Here's Chapter 4. I'm sorry it took me so long; I just couldn't get myself to sit down and write it. But it's finally done, and I'm very happy to present it to you! I'm excited to see how you all like it! 
> 
> Trigger Warning; There is a small sexual assault scene in this Chapter. So if you're sensitive to that kind of thing, please read with caution!

A few days had passed while Negan thought about plans for his visit to Alexandria. He’d decided that it would be fun for him to bring Carl along, just to rub it in Rick’s face. Of course, he’d have to give the boy back if they’d truly found the thief, but he was feeling confident that Rick would fuck this up. Negan made his way back to his bedroom and went inside, shutting the door behind him. “Hey kid, get dressed. You’re coming on a ride with me,” he said with a smirk, tossing some clothes on the couch beside Carl.

  The one eyed boy looked up, slightly confused. He would've argued with the older man, but he decided he just didn’t have the energy to do so.

  “Okay, I guess,” Carl said, heading into the bathroom and grabbing a quick shower before getting dressed. He came out soon after, and noticed Negan had made himself a drink. “What, you need liquor to handle your business?”

  Negan rolled his eyes. “I just enjoy a nice drink. Don’t you fuckin’ pester me, boy. Now let’s go.”

  The man grabbed Lucille, leading Carl out of the room. He locked the door securely behind him, making his way down the hall. “We’re gonna pay a little visit to your home, Carl. I thought it’s be a great fuckin’ opportunity to mess with your dad.” 

  Carl sighed, running a hand through his hair. It came as no surprise that Negan would want to use him to piss off Rick, but for some reason, it still gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. The boy knew he shouldn’t feel that, but he did.

  “Did you really have to bring me just to mess with my Dad? Does it get your rocks off or something?” Sure, Carl was going willingly, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t sass the jerk.

  Negan snickered and stopped walking, leaning down close to Carl’s ear with a hand placed on his shoulder. “There go those man sized balls of yours again. Yes, I HAD to bring you to fuck with Rick. But maybe I also just enjoy your company. Did you ever stop to think about that?”

  The older man had stopped their stroll, and leaned in close so his lips were almost against the boy’s ear. He kept his voice low; and his breath was warm and Carl had to suppress a small shiver. Negan smirked again, walking away from the boy. Carl stood there for a moment, before he following behind the older man, mind conflicted.

  The ride to Alexandria was a particularly long one, but only because Carl had to suppress the urge to punch Negan due to all of his whistling and lame jokes he was making to the driver. But of course as one of the man’s lap dogs, the driver was joking along with him. Finally, the boy saw the familiar gates of his home approaching, and he felt his stomach knotting up. He knew that something was going to go down, and he wasn’t sure that he was ready for it.

  As the rusted metal opened, and the trucks rolled inside, Carl found himself struggling to get out of the truck. To face the ones he loved, standing beside the enemy, feeling the way that he did. He’d been battling with his feelings for the past couple of days, but no matter what he did, they stayed thoroughly confused.

  For instance, in the truck he had wanted to strangle Negan for his annoying habits, but as he caught a glance of the older man, he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach; but it was immediately followed by guilt. 

  Negan sauntered his way past the trucks, towards where Rick and the rest of the group were standing.

  “Rick! So fuckin’ great to see you. As much as I’d love to make small talk, I’m more interested in meeting the piece of shit who thinks that he can get away with stealin’ my fuckin’ supplies.” Negan was grinning mischievously, swinging Lucille idly at his side.

  “We already took care of them. They’re in our holding cells; I’d really appreciate having my son back.” Rick spoke confidently, but boy had he fucked up. Negan’s face hardened, and without warning, he grabbed Rick by the collar, yanking him forward. 

  “Well I’m sorry, did my ears just fuckin’ deceive me? I could have sworn you said they were in your holding cells, and yet you still had the balls to ask for your son back… That is NOT how things fuckin’ work, Rick. I thought we had an understanding! I’M the one who gets to punish the shithead,” the man’s voice was dangerous, and he was visibly irritated. “Get that little fuckhead out of the fuckin’ holding cells AND BRING HIM OUTSIDE TO ME, RIGHT FUCKIN’ NOW.”

  Negan was being exceptionally loud, filling the air around them with his voice. It was ringing with a tone of authority and dominance; a clear sign he was not kidding around. As he shoved Rick to the ground, he noticed Michonne step forward from the corner of his eye. “Don’t you move a fuckin’ muscle, lady. Do as you were told before I lose my fuckin’ shit and murder one of these innocent people standing around here.”

  Aaron helped Rick up, leading him off to their holding cells. They retrieved Enid and brought her out of the building, towards Negan. She was fighting hard, but it was no use. The two men were much stronger than her. They placed her in front of Negan, on her knees, and she kept her eyes on the ground.

  “You mean to tell me that this pretty little thing is the one who fuckin’ stole from me? That’s actually a little surprising. And here I thought I’d seen it all.” Negan let out a joyous laugh, completely thrown off that this girl had the balls to take what didn’t belong to her from him. “You want to explain yourself, darlin’? Or should I just bash your fuckin’ skull in right now?” His tone was taunting, and Enid visibly flinched.

  “I…I’m sorry….I was just trying to help Maggie…you were taking what she needed…s-she’s pregnant..I just wanted to help her.”

  Her voice cracked, and tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Negan frowned slightly; he was at a crossroads. He could either let her go, or bash her skull in for stealing from him. But…she was just a kid, and she was trying to help a pregnant woman… He wasn’t that big of a monster.

  Negan ran a hand over his face, sighing loudly. “Now look; I know I seem like a fuckin’ monster, but I’m not. I’m going to let this little incident slide; seeing as you’re just a kid, and the lady is pregnant. But if I catch wind of you taking any more of my shit, I’m gonna have to kill you. Do you understand me?” He knelt down in front of the girl. Enid looked up from the ground at him, immense gratitude showing in her eyes.

  “I…I understand, sir.. I-I’m so sorry!” she wrapped her arms around the older man without thinking.

  Negan sighed again, patting her back lightly before gently pushing her away. “Go on, kid. Get out of here.” The man stood up and sighed. “Well, I was hoping to bash some fuckin’ moron’s skull in today, but it turns out I’m not as bad as ya’ll think I am. However, I’m gonna keep Carl for a little bit longer in exchange for me granting mercy to the girl. Boys, let’s get going. Carl, say goodbye to your dad or whatever the fuck you need to do.” Negan sauntered off, calling out over his shoulder, “See you fuckers in three days for my supplies!” before he climbed into a truck.

  Rick hurried over to his son, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” The man kept his voice low, and Carl hugged him back.

  “I’m fine dad, but I should go before he gets mad. He might take it out on someone here. I love you, and I’ll be fine.” He pulled away, giving his dad a reassuring look before going to join Negan in his truck. He almost couldn’t handle the sad look on his father and Michonne’s faces as he left. 

  The ride back to the compound was long and quiet. Carl wanted to talk to Negan about what had happened back in Alexandria, but he wanted to do so in private. So after a good hour, when they finally arrived back at the Sanctuary, the teen followed Negan inside. The older man led them down the hallway to his room, shutting the door behind him. Carl was thinking of what to say; he didn’t want to piss the man off, but he wanted to know what really happened. “Negan?” 

  The man set Lucille down, looking up. “What do ya want, kid?” He stood straight and took his jacket off, hanging it up on one of the hooks by the door. He made his way over to the couch and sat down, resting his arms on his knees. He noticed Carl taking a while and sighed. “What the fuck do ya want, Carl?”

  The boy sighed and walked over to the kitchen, pouring Negan a drink before bringing it over, sitting beside him. Negan accepted the glass with a small smirk and took a nice drink from it. “What was that? Back at Alexandria? You didn’t even kill anyone and they stole from you..”

  Negan sighed and sat back, thinking for a moment. “Well, it was a little girl, taking my shit for a pregnant woman. I’m not as big of a monster as ya’ll seem to think I am. I do have some morals.” He took another drink, before setting the empty glass on the table in front of him. Carl nodded, sitting back against the couch.

  “I get it,” the boy said, looking over at Negan. Just as the older man was going to respond, there was a knock on his door. 

  Negan got up and walked over to the door, pulling it open. He stepped aside to let Dwight in, and crossing his arms over his chest. “And just what could you possibly fuckin’ want, Dwight?” He asked agitatedly.

  The blonde looked thoughtful for a minute before he stood a bit more confidently. “Seems that there are two men here who have been taking more than they can afford. I just thought you’d like to know.”

  Negan nodded, rubbing his chin in thought for a moment. “Well I guess we should nip that shit in the butt real fuckin’ quick, huh? C’mon Carl. I’d like to introduce you to The Iron.”

  The three of them made their way down to a huge room that was full of people, with a fire going in some sort of furnace. Dwight walked over and put some thick gloves on, beginning to heat the iron. Negan made the boy stop and stand next to his wives, before walking over and grabbing gloves of his own. There were two men with their hands and feet tied up, being held up by two of Negan’s strongest soldiers.

  “Hello everyone. I assume by now you know that you’re here, because these fuckin’ pricks have broken the rules. And those who break the rules, deserve to be PUNISHED. I’ve just been informed that these assholes have tried to take more than they can fuckin’ afford. So I figured, I’d better put a stop to this shit before it goes too far.” He took the two irons that Dwight handed him, and after a few moments, he pressed them to each one of the men’s faces. Their cried echoed through the room, and the scent of burning human flesh hit Carl’s nose. He had to suppress a gag; it smelled so disgusting compared to animal meat being cooked. 

  As Negan pulled the irons away, their skin stretched like melted mozzarella cheese on pizza, still attached to the metal. The man handed the irons back to Dwight, and laughed when he noticed the tears on the now passed out men’s faces.

  “Let’s all hope that this taught them a fuckin’ lesson. If it didn’t, I’m going to have to bring Lucille into it next time--and they won’t be taken out of here alive.” Negan’s voice bellowed, and he dismissed everyone from the room. He tossed his gloves aside and sauntered over to Carl, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “See? I don’t just automatically kill EVERYONE that fucks up.” Carl shrugged his arm off with a frown.

  “I’m going to take a walk,” he said, obviously disgusted. The teen wandered away, before heading down the main hallway. He took a couple of side halls and found himself in unfamiliar territory. This compound was almost like a maze; if you didn’t pay attention, you’d get lost very easily. He sighed loudly, trying to locate any familiar markings that would help him find his way back.

  After what felt like an hour or two, when he thought he was finally making headway on his search back to Negan’s room, he felt a pair of rough hands grab him from behind. He struggled to the best of his ability, but whoever had grabbed him was stronger. He was flipped around and slammed into the wall, and when he looked up, he recognized his attacker. It was the prick that had messed with Enid on the Savior’s first visit to Alexandria; the same one he’d almost shot in the head. David--he was pretty sure that was the scumbag’s name.

  “Well, well, well. Look at the handsome little fucker wandering around here all by himself. Not so big and bad when you don’t have Negan to keep you safe, huh?” The man snickered. He unfastened his pants and grabbed Carl’s hand, forcing it into his underwear to feel his erection. He used his body weight to keep Carl pinned while he snaked his other hands into the boy’s pants to touch him. “You’d better move that hand boy or you’ll be sorry.” 

  Carl wanted to fight back, he did…but everything froze for him. He automatically moved his hand slowly to appease his assailant. He felt nauseous at the moans that David was letting out. He felt himself slowly shutting down, when the man was viciously yanked off of him and thrown to the ground.

  Dwight pulled Carl away, keeping him close, and the teen could just make out the screams and pleading before he heard the familiar wet crunch of someone’s head being bashed in with Lucille. There were a couple men there for clean up duty when Negan left the sick pervert’s body on the floor, his head turned into complete mush. But that was the last thing he saw, because before he knew it, Carl had passed out.

  A couple of hours later, the teen came to. His head hurt a bit, and he found himself in Negan’s bed. He sighed and felt himself relax a bit, rubbing his head. He jumped when a familiar voice spoke.

  “Carl, are you okay?”

  Negan’s tone was gentle and soft. He was standing next to the bed, looking down at him. Carl felt his memory rush back, and he shook just slightly. “I…I’m fine.”

  Negan frowned, sitting down carefully next to the boy on the bed. “You don’t look okay, baby boy..”

  Carl swallowed hard, his mouth tasting like cotton. “I just…I want to sleep,” he said quietly, giving his back to the older man as he closed his eyes. But even as he tried to ignore him, Carl felt an overwhelming urge to be closer to his Savior.

  The one eyed boy slowly turned over to face Negan, who had his head in one hand, looking deep in thought. “Negan?” When the older man looked at him, he kept his voice quiet. “Would you just…lay with me please?”

  Negan couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. He carefully laid down beside the boy, wrapping his arms around him. The teen snuggled close, resting his head on the man’s chest.

  “Anything you want, kid,” Negan said quietly, beginning to stroke Carl’s hair until he felt the boy fall asleep. Not long after, he realized he was dozing off as well. “I’ll keep you safe,” he promised quietly, before completely succumbing to unconsciousness.


	5. Birthday Boy With Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl's getting more comfortable at the sanctuary. He also finds himself accepting his feelings towards Negan..maybe even enough to get close to the handsome leader of the Saviors in a more...intimate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! It's quicker than before, but here's chapter five! I finally wrote out a nice smut scene for you guys. All consensual, of course. Plus a little more fluffy Negan and more confident Carl! I hope you guys enjoy! ;D

About a week had passed since the incident with David. Negan had been keeping Carl close, and keeping his word in keeping him safe. Even when the older man wasn’t around, Dwight was always nearby. It seemed like whatever tension had been between Negan and Dwight not too long ago was long gone. Carl was pretty sure it had a lot to do with Dwight’s new fiancée Rebekah. But he found himself enjoying the relaxation time, just talking with either of the older men. 

The young boy had found though that people seemed to be keeping their distance more often. He figured Negan had made some threat about hurting him, which he found actually pretty sweet. As much as he hated to admit it, he was noticing that the head Savior was actually capable of being a nice guy when he wanted to.

Carl also noticed that rumors concerning himself and Negan were going around. It seemed like more and more people were noticing the dynamic between the two, and he couldn’t blame them. They were becoming kind of close, especially after the David incident. Negan had held him all night, and he had actually woken up to a tray of food on the bedside table with a note letting him know where the older man would be for the next few days. 

But today was the day that Negan would be returning…and he found himself excited to see the man. He made his way down the hall towards the main entrance. He could hear the engines of the trucks as they drove through the gates. The boy came outside and leaned against the wall next to the door. Negan and his men got out of the trucks, and while his lackeys went to unload the supplies, Negan caught sight of Carl and sauntered over, flashing him a private little smile. 

“Well I’d be a dirty fuckin’ liar if I said I didn’t miss ya, kid.” He slung an arm around Carl’s shoulders and pulled him close, leading him inside. The one eyed boy felt his stomach do a tiny flip at the words, and he blushed just faintly. He leaned into Negan a bit, and the older man gave him a little smirk as if to say, ‘Yeah, I noticed that little move.’

The walk to the main room where they held their little market place wasn’t too long, and Carl resisted the urge to whine just a bit when the man’s arm was removed from his shoulders. Negan grabbed some fresh fruit and vegetables, as well as a little bit of fresh meat from some livestock they’d gotten from the Hilltop. People respectfully knelt as he passed, and he gave them a small nod, heading back to his room with the boy in tow.

Once they were in the room, Carl shut the door behind them. He watched the handsome man set Lucille down and shrug off his jacket, hanging it up on a hook. “Boy, those errands were so fuckin’ draining. But I’m starving so how about I cook us up some dinner? If I remember correctly, you said your birthday is sometime around this time of year. So, let’s celebrate that today. I have to go back out on some business tomorrow and I’ll be gone for a week. When I get back from there, I’ll take you to the bar.” He set the food down on the counter, “But let me change out of these clothes. I feel fuckin’ disgusting.” He grabbed some sweatpants and a nice V-neck tee from his dresser and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked to let some of the steam from the shower out.

Carl quietly moved a bit closer, and did his best to peek through the crack in the door. He felt a stirring going straight from his stomach to his groin, as he watched the older man peel off his shirt. Despite the grime, he could see the strong and distinct muscles of his back flexing as he undid his belt. His arms were nicely shaped and defined, on top of that. Carl had to turn away before his pants and boxers came off, and he internally scolded himself for being such a pervert. He couldn’t help it, though. The man was very good looking; and the last time he’d ever really experimented was with Ron and Spencer…but they were both dead now.

He heard the shower running and decided to clean off the produce for the older man so he would have one less thing to do. While his hands absentmindedly cleaned off the bits of dirt from the food, he found himself thinking. He thought about how comfortable he’d become here, with the man that was supposed to be his enemy. He’d been there almost a month at this point if his sense of time was correct; and as much as he hated to admit it, it felt like a second home. He heard the bathroom door open and looked over, before he felt his face heat up.

Negan was standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His clothes were draped over his arm. His chest was sprinkled with a bit of hair; not a gross amount, though and it was salt and pepper colored just like his beard. The older man gave him a flirty smile. “Forgot my underwear.” he sauntered over to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers, dropping his clothes on the bed along the way. He pulled out a pair of gray boxer briefs and, with his back to Carl, he dropped the towel. Carl felt himself growing a bit hard so he turned away and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to stop. Negan snickered quietly to himself and pulled on his sweatpants and shirt, tousling his hair a bit with his towel he’d picked up off of the floor, before tossing it in the hamper. He ran a hand through his hair so it was slicked back at least a bit.

“Aww, did you clean the produce off for me? Aren’t you a fuckin’ sweetheart.” He laughed, patting Carl’s shoulder. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing the young boy, because it was just so damn easy to do. Carl excused himself to the bathroom, and Negan kept that shit eating grin on his face the entire time he was cooking. He poured himself a drink, taking drinks in between whatever task he was doing. When the boy came back out of the bathroom, he set the table for the two. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually remember anything I told you when we were talking. Let alone something as minuscule as my birthday.” The one eyed teen spoke slightly quiet, before looking up at the handsome devil himself. Negan just served the food onto both of their plates, before putting the pans in the sink. He poured himself another drink, and made Carl one as well and he sat down. 

“I’m actually rather fuckin’ intelligent. I tend to remember the small details; which, by the way, I have a gift for you. But, ya can’t have it until after dinner.” Carl looked surprised for a moment, before he smiled just slightly, and began to eat. Dinner passed with some idle conversation, and the young boy did the dishes when they were done. Negan disappeared out of the room for a moment, before coming back in. He had a small box in his hands, and he offered it to Carl. The teen dried his hands and took it before sitting down on the couch. 

When he pulled it open, he couldn’t suppress the urge to laugh. Somehow Negan had managed to find an eye patch that was actually in good shape, and a rather expensive looking hunting knife. The fact that he even trusted him with a weapon felt pretty nice. 

“You know, I really like ya without that fuckin’ bandage on your face. But, I know you aren’t always comfortable with it, so I figured I’d grab that for ya. As for the knife, I want to do some training with you after I get back next week. Got to work on your fuckin’ depth perception because when you gunned my men down, half of the bullets missed.” he chuckled. Carl set the box aside and got up, giving the man a hug.

He sighed contently when he felt the nice, strong arms wrap around him in return. “Thank you. I love it.” The teen spoke softly, and he felt the man pat his back. “I was hoping you would. You’re welcome, Carl.”

The boy eventually pulled away, and tucked some of his hair behind his ear so it wouldn’t stick to his face. “I guess you should sleep, right? The trip is going to be a long one. You’ll be exhausted by the time you get back.” Negan nodded, sighing. He already looked tired; and Carl watched him go over to his bed, flopping down onto his back, his eyes closing quickly. “I’m gonna take a shower..”

“Make it fuckin’ quick, kid.” The man’s voice was already drowsy, and Carl just shook his head, going to the bathroom. When he came back out, the man was sound asleep. Carl carefully walked over to the bed and layed down beside him. Negan’s arms immediately wrapped around him and pulled him close. Carl smiled slightly before falling asleep.

The week went by slowly for the teen. It was kind of boring without having someone to bicker with. As nice as Dwight was, it wasn’t the same. But he heard the roar of the engines and decided to make his way to the bar. The boy knew that if he wasn’t there to greet Negan, the man would come looking. So he sat himself down, and the man behind the bar gave him a friendly smile. “Carl! Nice to see ya. I’d imagine you’re waiting for the boss to show up, huh?” He and the bartender were on a first name basis at this point because he had spent a lot of time in here learning to play pool in the last week. He knew Negan enjoyed the game, so he taught himself in hopes that he could play with him some time soon.

“Yeah, Kevin, I am waiting for him. Could I maybe have a screwdriver?” Kevin nodded, whipping one up for him. He slid the drink across the bar to him, and Carl took it with a thankful smile. He heard Negan’s voice approaching the door, and he looked up when he entered. The older man spotter him and gave him a relieved smile, making his way across the bar to him. 

“There you are, boy. Had a minor heart attack when no one knew where the fuck ya were.” He kept his voice quiet, so none of his goonies by the door could hear him. Carl rolled his eye and gave him a small smile. “I know. I was promised a trip to the bar, so sit down.” Negan raised his eyebrows at the boy for trying to tell him what to do, but a grin spread across his face, and he sat down on a stool beside Carl, setting Lucille down at his feet.

Kevin passed him his usual, and Negan took a nice swig of it. “So kid, I have a fun idea. What do say we play some good old fashioned Beer Pong?” he grinned, polishing of his drink before passing the glass back to Kevin for another. When he had his new drink, he turned to face Carl more. 

The teen looked confused. “Is that a drinking game or something?” Negan laughed, taking a drink. “Holy shit kid, sorry. I forgot you were still a kid when this fuckin’ shit started. Yeah, it’s a drinking game. Ya fill up a set amount of cups, and put them on each side of the table. Then, you take turns tossing a ping pong ball, trying to land it in a cup. If it lands, that person has to drink; if it misses, your turn is over. First to run out of cups loses. It’s a quick way to get a nice fuckin’ buzz going.”

Carl nodded. “I’m down. Although is it really fair to me? You’re playing against a basically half blind guy.” he smiled, finishing off his screwdriver. Kevin made him another, and he took it, looking up at Negan. 

“Alright kid, we’ll have partners. I’ll grab someone that sucks, and you can pair up with Dwight. He’s the only person who’s ever beat me.” He polished off his second drink, setting the empty glass on the bar. “Kev, be a gentleman and set this shit up.” Kevin nodded and walked over, pulling two tables together, and set everything up. Meanwhile Negan grabbed Dwight and Arat, and a few stragglers came in to watch the game. 

The game passed by pretty evenly, but in the end Negan and Arat won. The older man grinned, splitting the last two of their cups that were left with his partner. Carl rolled his eye, “Arat was basically a pro. I’m calling bullshit.”

“Aww kid, don’t get your fuckin’ panties in a twist. Accept the loss, and have another drink.” He passed the boy a long island iced tea to try, and Carl sighed, taking the glass from him. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll beat you next time.”

As another hour passed, Carl was running on a very nice buzz from the beer and liquor. A few women were flirting with Negan, and he found himself getting grumpy because of it. He excused himself and walked out of the bar, mainly focusing on keeping his balance. He heard the door open again behind him, and he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re fuckin’ going without me?” The older man’s voice was gruff, and he put his arm around the teen’s neck, walking with him, idly swinging Lucille at his side. “Did you have fun tonight, kid?”

“Yeah.” the answer was short, and laced with attitude. Negan was a bit confused as to where the sudden rudeness came from, since they were just having so much fun earlier. “Excuse me, but did I fuckin’ do something?” He asked, pulling Carl off into a small side hallway. He set Lucille down and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nope. Nothing at all.” It was the same tone, and Negan felt even more confused than he had moments before. He thought for a moment, before his signature grin spread across his face. “Wait just a mother fuckin’ second. Are you…are you jealous?”

Carl felt a blush spreading across his cheeks, before he frowned. “No, I’m not jealous.” he snapped just slightly, but it only made Negan burst into laughter. “Holy fuckin’ shit you ARE jealous!” When he caught Carl’s harsh glare, he laughed even harder. Carl made a move to walk away, before Negan stopped laughing at him and grabbed his arm, pushing him gently against the wall. “Hey hey hey, none of that shit. If you wanted to suck my dick that badly, all you had to do was ask.” He grinned, before hoisting the boy up, bringing Carl’s legs around his hips. 

He used the wall to help support the boy before he kissed him hard. Carl wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, kissing him back. Their tongues intertwined, exploring the unfamiliar territory of each other’s mouths. They’d kissed once before, but it wasn’t this intimate. The boy was letting out small moans into his mouth, and it was honestly making him hard. After a few moments Negan pulled away, setting the boy down gently. “What do say we go back to my room now, huh?” Carl nodded, smiling slightly. 

They found their way back to the room, and once inside, Negan locked the door. He set Lucille down and took off his jacket, hanging it up. He peeled off his shirt since he’d been sweating earlier and it felt gross. “Kid, you look pale as shit. Are you gonna fuckin’ puke? C’mon.” He led the teen to the bathroom and Carl knelt down in front of the toilet. Negan got his hair out of the way just in time for him to puke. The older man carefully got on his knees beside the boy, still holding his hair with one hand, and he rubbed his back with the other. 

“There ya go, baby boy. Let it out.” Carl kept vomiting for what seemed like forever, until finally he had nothing left in his stomach to give. Negan wet a wash cloth, and wiped the boy’s mouth off, before flushing the toilet. He tossed the washcloth into a hamper and helped him stand. Carl just barely managed to brush his teeth, and Negan ended up scooping him up and carried him to the bed, setting him down on it. The kid passed out almost immediately, and Negan chuckled quietly. He slipped his pants off and went for a shower.

After about a half an hour, he got into bed in just his boxer briefs, covering up to his hips. He felt the boy turn over in his sleep and cuddle up to him, so he held him until him himself passed out. 

A few hours passed and Negan felt movement in the bed, and immediately woke up. Carl was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. “What happened?” Negan chuckled tiredly.

“Well, we made out a little bit in the hallway, then we came back here and you puked your fuckin’ guts up. You feelin’ okay?” Carl nodded. “Shockingly, yeah. I feel a lot better.” The teen turned to face him, and he let his eyes wander over Negan’s exposed chest.

“Pardon my fuckin’ French but, are you checking me out right now? Really?” The older man was fully awake now, and completely ready to fuck with the kid. Carl looked him in the eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I was.”

“Well, how about instead of just starin’, you do something about it. That is, if you’re feeling up to it.” Negan’s tone was challenging, and the teen decided to accept it. So he carefully pulled off his flannel and t-shirt, moving on top of the man so he was straddling his hips. Negan had to admit, he was actually kind of surprised at the sudden power move the boy was making, but as long as he was consenting, he wouldn’t object. It was time he gave up the act and just admitted that he liked the kid.

“Well, there go those big, man sized balls of yours again. As much as you shoving a gun in my face turned me on, I think this turns me on just a bit more.” He grabbed onto the boys hips, using his thumbs to massage the sharp hip bones he was eyeing. “You look pretty fuckin’ beautiful.”

The teen blushed. “Shut up...” and he leaned down, kissing the man deeply. He felt those familiar, strong hands rubbing around his sides and back, before settling on his ass, giving it a squeeze. Carl moaned quietly, before he pulled back for air. Negan pushed the covers off of himself before flipping them over, and he moved down, kissing along the boy’s neck and down his chest just a bit. The noises that the actions were eliciting from the teen were absolutely vulgar and absolutely amazing.

The man ran his tongue over one of Carl’s nipples. When he felt the boy jerk just a bit, he snickers and sucked on the nub gently. The boy let out a whine, arching his back up just slightly. Negan gave the same treatment to the other, before pulling away. He started unfastening the boy's pants before stopping. “Can I?”

Carl nodded, and lifted his hips so Negan could slide his pants off. He was already painfully hard, and he had to admit that he was beginning to feel a bit nervous. But he was sure that he wanted this, and the older man was willing to give it to him. Negan pulled the boys underwear off, along with his own. “Are you sure you want to do this, Carl? I’m not one to force myself on someone.”

“I’m…I’m sure. I’m ready.” He looked up at the man, insecurity showing in his eye. Negan leaned down and kissed him, taking his member into his hand, and stroking it at a painfully slow pace. Carl groaned, bucking his hips slightly at the contact. “Fuck.”

Negan chuckled before letting him go. “Turn over baby boy.” Carl blushed faintly, but did as told and turned over. He let the man pull him up so he was on his hands and knees, and sighed quietly when he felt him placing kisses all the way down his spine. He gasped and almost pulled away when he felt Negan run his tongue over his entrance, completely caught off guard. Negan grabbed onto his hips and went to work, slipping his tongue slightly in and out of the hole. Carl felt embarrassed at first, but that all disappeared as he kept going, and Carl soon found himself pressing back into the man’s mouth, letting out shameless sounds. Negan pulled away, swatting him on the ass gently. Carl jerked a bit, but let out a little sigh. “That’s a good boy…there’s no shame in this bedroom. I want to hear you let it all out while I’m fucking you, you understand me?”

Carl nodded. “Please…please. I want it.” The older man grabbed the lube that he kept in his bedside drawer, popping open the cap. He spread it on his fingers, before slowly slipping one finger inside of him. Carl’s breath hitched, and he gripped the sheets just slightly. The sensation was familiar, but it was different with this man. Much different than Spencer and Ron, he lost the feeling of embarrassment, and any insecurity he’d held only moments before dissipated. He could be as shameless and loud as he wanted, because Negan encouraged it. He practically basked in it like it was some form of an award.

Before he knew it, he was practically fucking himself on the three fingers that Negan had inside of him. “Oh fuck..fuck Negan please.” The older man chuckled, “Please, what? Speak the fuck up boy. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to fuck you senseless?” 

Carl nodded, and let out a whine when he felt Negan remove his fingers. He was about to protest, but he heard the cap of the lube open again, and his fingers were slowly replaced by the older man’s hard cock. He sighed, feeling completely filled; it wasn’t uncomfortable, but he needed a moment to get used to the size. “That’s a good boy…take in every single inch of me. God you’re so fucking tight.” he let out a breathless chuckle.

“You…you can move. I’m ready.” Negan slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. He set a steady pace, making sure he had just the right angle to hit Carl’s prostate almost every time. He set to work, and the loud cries and moans were his motivation to give it his all. Clearly the boy was enjoying himself. So, he grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging just slightly on it. “That’s a good boy…Do you like me taking control? Do you like me pounding this tight ass of yours? I knew you would. Listen to you; moaning for me like a good little slut.” Carl knew he should be annoyed by being called a slut, but somehow it just sounded so good coming from the older man’s mouth that he found himself not caring. It only served to make him more aroused than he was a moment ago.

“Fuck you’re so god damn tight. I think you might be the best I’ve had in a couple of years.” he groaned, moving just a bit faster. Carl moved his hips back to meet him, wanting to get him in as deeply as he could. “Oh fuck…d-daddy! Harder!” Negan’s movements halted and he pulled him up by his hair, pressing their bodies together. “What did you just call me, boy?” When Carl didn’t immediately answer, he swatted him on the ass. “I said, what did you just call me.”

Carl’s face was beat red, and he debated whether or not to repeat the dirty name. “I…called you daddy.” 

Negan groaned quietly. “Fuck me that’s hot.” And with that, he began moving again. This time faster, and much harder. The sound of skin smacking against skin mixed with their moans and Carl’s shameless cries, making for a perfect erotic orchestra. The teen decided to test out the nickname a bit more. “Oh god…daddy…I’m close.” Negan growled quietly, reaching around to jerk the boy off in time with his thrusts. After a few more moments, Carl let out a loud cry, cumming harder than he ever had before. Negan thrusted just a few more times before burying himself in to the hilt, and he came just as hard. They were both a sweaty, panting mess. 

The older man pulled out carefully, and let go of the teen’s hair. Carl slumped down, breathing hard. “I think…I need a shower.”

Negan chuckled and got off of the bed, stretching a bit. “I’d say we could both use one. So why don’t we go do that?” He offered the teen a hand, which was accepted and he lead the boy into the bathroom. 

Their shower went by uneventfully and they both got redressed. Negan changed the sheets, and once he was done, they both laid down. Carl immediately curled up against him, resting his head on the man’s chest. 

“I can’t fuckin’ believe you called me daddy.” Carl smacked him in the arm. That only made Negan chuckle, and when he was swatted again he grabbed the boy’s wrist. “Don’t you test me. I can spank you much harder than I did a few minutes ago.” 

“Well don’t tease me then. And don’t you dare tell ANYONE that I called you that.” Carl was trying for a threatening tone, but Negan only snickered and ruffled his hair. 

“Hey, whatever happens in my bedroom stays in my bedroom. Like I told you earlier, there’s no shame in this room. I enjoy turning you into a sweating, quivering mess. And you look so fuckin’ good when you’re letting go; not to mention those vulgar sounds you make. You’re fuckin’ beautiful, Carl.” The teen was blushing again, and he buried his face into the older man’s neck.

“Thank you….and thank you for not making fun of me…Spencer and Ron used to do that after we were done. Spencer in particular didn’t like me being so vocal. He would always tell me to quiet down.” 

Negan carefully pulled the teen on top of him, wrapping one arm around his waist, and he placed his free hand on the boy’s jaw. “Well this Spencer guy was a fuckin’ idiot. Don’t ever feel like you need to be quiet. I don’t give a fuck if you wake up half of the compound. I want to hear you enjoying yourself. Do you understand me?” He kissed Carl, and it was shockingly gentle. It didn’t make it any less intimate than their previous kisses, but this one was….sweet. Carl pulled back after a few moments.

“Yeah, I understand you.” He spoke quietly, and he settled down, burying his face into the crook of Negan’s neck again. He kissed the skin there gently a few times before closing his eyes, falling asleep. Negan smiled just faintly, pulling the covers over the two of them before falling asleep soon after.


	6. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is marrying his beautiful new wife Rebekkah, and Negan brings Carl to the wedding. But Jealousy can be a funny thing, and Negan might not be ready to out himself to the compound yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Thank you to my two lovely betas Oli_Monster and NohaaTarek for beta reading for me! I genuinely appreciate it! I like the way this came together; and I gave a little fluff a shot this time. Some shit might go down in Chapter 7 so, enjoy! (;

 About a week after their first time sleeping together, Negan was asked to attend Dwight’s wedding with Rebekkah. To be truthful, the older man was just glad that one of his right hand men was happy. The actual wedding went off without a hitch; Negan himself walked Rebekkah down the aisle in place of the father figure. The rest of the wedding was fine, and the reception came soon enough.

  Everyone was drinking, eating, and having a good time. Carl found himself sitting around, eating little hors d'oeuvres. Everyone around them was laughing and seemingly having a great time. Negan came back over from the bar, passing the teen a mixed drink.  
    
Carl took the glass, taking a sip from it. “Thanks. So…do people other than Dwight and Dr. Carson know about…us?” Carl was genuinely curious. He’d noticed a couple of looks thrown Negan’s way lately, and he wasn’t a fan.

  The older man shrugged and took a drink, snatching a little sausage roll off of Carl’s plate, popping it into his mouth. “I’m sure they’re pickin’ up on it. Not like I’ve spent much time with my wives lately. But kid, don’t push this. This is new territory for me, so I need a little time to adjust.”

  Carl nodded; he opened his mouth to say something else when a rather busty blonde made her way over and sat down beside Negan.

  “Hey there, handsome. I’m feeling awfully lonely right now, care to dance?” she offered her hand. The man finished off his drink and set the glass down, taking her and and he pulled her up, leading her to the dance floor.

  Carl watched for about ten minutes as the obviously desperate woman ground her ass against Negan, getting more annoyed every second. He chugged down his drink an then he got another and chugged that one, too. He felt a nice buzz going and he saw Negan and the woman now sitting back down at the table. He made his was over and sat beside the older man. Underneath of the table, he rested his hand on the man’s thigh, inching carefully towards his crotch. He noticed the falter in Negan’s words and how he had to clear his throat and it made him feel rather victorious on the inside.

  He rubbed his hand gently as he felt an erection forming, before pulling his hand away and he grabbed Negan’s scotch, taking a small sip of it. Carl was feeling pretty proud of himself and got up, walking away to the bathroom that was across the hall from the room that they were having the reception in.

  He did his business and washed his hands, grabbing a paper towel. He dried his hands off and looked up when the door opened. Negan shut the door behind him, locking it and made his way over to the teen, pinning him against the counter.

  “And just what the fuck did you call that little stunt you just pulled in there? You know how much shit I’d get if anyone had noticed?” Carl shrugged, finding himself unable to care at the moment.

  “I didn’t really think about it. But I didn’t like that woman practically fucking you on the dance floor. It actually made me feel pretty shitty.”

  Negan sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Kid, you’re the one that gets to stay in my fuckin’ bed. So, why does it matter?” Carl glared at him slightly, a bit agitated.

  “It just does, okay? I’m sorry, I know you’re new to this shit but I’m not. And I like you, even though I should hate your fucking guts after everything you’ve done. I should want to kill you; but I don’t want to. And I’ve tried to make myself hate you and I just…can’t.” Carl spoke loudly, completely exasperated. He sincerely tried to quell his feelings for the older man, but he didn’t have the strength to.

  Negan’s face softened just a bit and he took Carl’s face in his hands. “Look kid, I like you too. I’ll try not to be such a pig in front of you, okay? But until I’m ready to lay down the law and tell these shitheads what’s up, I have to pull some shit for appearance’s sake. Can you try to understand that for me?”

  The one eyed teen thought for a moment before sighing. “I guess. But I’m not happy about it.” he didn’t want scare the man off by forcing him into something he wasn’t ready to do. It’s funny, he thought he’d be the one who wasn’t ready; but the tables had turned. For once, Negan was the small, timid figure and he was the one in control.

  The man leaned in and kissed him for a moment, before he pulled away and took a step back. “Now, you left me hanging back there. How about a little bit of help, baby boy?” Negan rested a hand lightly on Carl’s cheek, rubbing gently with his thumb. “You’ve got daddy all worked up over here.”

  Carl blushed faintly at the nickname and sighed quietly. “What do you want me to do?” he looked up at the older man, curiously. Negan grinned and pressed up against him gently. “How about you turn around and let me see that cute little ass of yours?”

  The teen sighed but gave him a smile. It felt nice to have someone find him attractive, especially without a bandage covering his bad eye. And his feelings for Negan had grown substantially lately, so he enjoyed being the object of his affection. Especially knowing that there are about ten or more horny women out there lurking, wanting him to be theirs. Yet here he was with Carl, locked in a bathroom, with his full attention on him.

  The boy turned around and unfastened his belt, pulling his pants and underwear just low enough for Negan to have a nice view of his plump ass. The groan that the older man let out made Carl blush again, but he couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped him.

  “And just what are you laughing at?” Negan’s voice was right against his ear, and he felt a sharp sting on his ass cheek when the man brought his hand down roughly. He chuckled at the sudden squeak Carl let out, but reached around and took a hold of his erection, giving it a gentle tug just to tease him. The boy let out a low moan, pressing back against Negan’s groin.

  The man chuckled. “You’re going to be the death of me, boy.” Negan let out a low growl when he felt Carl push back again. “Does my baby boy want my attention? Tell me what the fuck you want. I’m not a fuckin’ mind reader.” The older man got down on his knees, kissing Carl once gently on both cheeks. “How about this?”

  He used his hands to spread the boy’s cheeks open, and gave one long, slow swipe of his tongue over his entrance. He heard the boy let out a shameless moan and it only urged him to keep going. He latched on and went to town, eating his ass like it was a five star dinner. Which in retrospect, was the equivalent to him. He reached around with one hand and jerked the boy off. Carl was a quivering, moaning mess by the time he let out a loud cry and came, most of it on Negan’s hand and the rest on the floor.

  The teen blushed when he heard the man chuckle and pull away. Carl pulled up his underwear and pants, refastening them before turning around. Negan was still on his knees and he got a little smirk on his face.

  “Let me take care of you now…stand up.” The older man did as told and they switched positions. Carl unfastened the man’s belt and took his cock out, before eagerly leaning in and taking him into his mouth. Negan groaned, watching as the boy took him in to the hilt.

  It was a mere matter of minutes before the older man let go and came hard, panting heavily as he pulled away from the teen. Normally he lasted much longer but seeing Carl come undone so harshly just from his hand and mouth on him, it really fucking turned him on. Carl looked up at him and swallowed, licking his lips. Negan let out a groan and rubbed a hand over his face. “Fucking hell, you look so fucking good on your knees, sucking my dick. You did a better job than any of my wives.” he pulled the boy up and kissed him gently, before pulling back. He refastened his pants and belt. “Let’s go back out there, yeah?”

  Carl nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

  And with that, the teen followed the older man back outside. Dwight made sure they were okay before he went back to his new wife. The rest of the evening, Carl couldn’t care less when some floozy walked up to Negan, because he knew he’d be the one in his bed that night--the man had made it clear to him.

  When the reception came to an end, Dwight came over to the two. “Hey, I wanted to thank you two for being here. Carl, I know we weren’t off to a good start, but I’d like to think we’re friends now. And Negan, I know we had some shit between us but…thank you for being happy for me. It means a lot.”

  “Aw shit, don’t go acting like a teenage girl now, Dwighty boy. You’re my right hand man, it would be real fuckin’ shitty of me to fuck up your big day. Besides, whatever beef we had is long gone now. I’m capable of being a good man sometimes, you know.” He patted the man’s shoulder. “Well holy fucking hell I’m tired. This old man is off to bed. Have a nice little honey moon tomorrow, Dwight,” he said, before he turned on his heel and left the room.

  Carl offered him a friendly smile. “We’re good, Dwight. Have a good night.” He actually gave the man a light hug, before following where Negan had just exited. He made his way slowly down the hall, heading towards the older man’s room. He could hear the thunder outside growing louder. It was going to storm, and his stomach dropped at the thought.

  He hated thunderstorms; with a passion. They were his worst fear as a child; he’d usually end up in his parents bed. He hurried to the room and shut the door behind him. When Negan looked at him, his expression was curious. “You okay, kid?”

  Carl nodded and sighed, taking his shoes off. “I’m just…not a fan of storms is all. I’ll stay out of your hair.”

  Negan tsked at the teen, coming closer. “Don’t be silly, baby boy….c’mere and lay down with me.” The older man took him by the hand and led him to the bed, laying down. He pulled Carl on top of him and stroked his hair gently. He held him securely every time a crash of thunder would hit, feeling bad. It was odd to him how someone so tough could be scared by something so simple.

  “Hey…look at me.” The one eyed teen looked up at him, fear obvious in his eyes. Negan smiled and pulled him close, kissing him gently on the mouth. Carl sighed quietly into the kiss, his hands finding Negan’s hair with ease. The kiss lasted a few moments before the older man pulled away. “Three cracks of thunder…and not a flinch out of you. Do I have to kiss you all night to get you to relax?”

  Carl blushed faintly and realized the man was right. He’d been too lost in his feelings to acknowledge the outside world. This was really a dangerous thing he was involved in. This was his enemy, the man his father wanted to kill--and he as well, at one point--and yet…

  “I think you might have to do that. It’ll be a burden, I’m sure.”

  “Oh baby boy, feeling those smooth lips on mine... that's no fuckin’ burden. Now come up here and kiss me.” Negan's voice was rough with desire, and Carl couldn't help but give in.


	7. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going to break the rules. Their punishment? The Iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Oli_Monster for swiftly beta reading this and helping revise it. I hope you guys don't hate me TOO much after this. (;

The next morning, Carl woke up with a groan. He rubbed his eye, trying his best to ignore the throbbing in his head. Negan came out of the bathroom dressed in his usual leather jacket and tight pants. He had on some new motor cycle boots he’d found on a recent scavenge, and Lucille was faithfully by his side.

“Oh, so the princess finally woke up! C’mon boy, we’re going to pay a visit to your family,” he said before leaving the room, swinging his bat at his side.

Carl sighed and got up, shuffling over to the kitchen. He took some painkillers with a glass of water, then went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and pulled on the clothes that Negan had washed for him. It was his normal jeans, t-shirt, and flannel. He put on his boots, and his dad’s hat along with the eyepatch that Negan had given him for his birthday.

The drive to Alexandria was long and boring. No one said a word; and the mood was pretty somber. Mostly because Negan was too busy thinking, and Carl was too awkward to speak. When they arrived and drove in, the gates squeaked shut behind them. Negan hopped out of the truck and opened the door for Carl.

“Well holy fuckin’ shit! I feel like it’s been about ten years since I last saw you people’s ugly fuckin’ mugs. How is everybody doing? Wait, I don’t actually give a shit. I’m here to pick up my supplies and drop the boy off,” he said with a grin.

 

Rick pulled Carl into a bear hug, and Michonne hugged him as well. She kissed the top of his head, and both of the adults pulled back.

“Oh thank god, Carl. I’m so happy you’re back. While they load up supplies, come to our house and talk to me,” Rick lead him away, his female companion following the two close behind.

When they reached the Grimes’ house, Carl sat on the couch across from his father. Michonne sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder gently. “Now what did he do while you were there? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you in any way? I swear I’ll rip his throat out if he touched a hair on your hea-”

“Calm down dad, I’m fine. But honestly…I think I should find a way to go back. I was gathering a lot of information while I was there. Things we can use to…end him.”

Rick’s eyes widened a bit but a small smile appeared on his lips. “You must have found some good shit if you’re willing to go back with him.”

Carl nodded. “I did dad but…I don’t know if I should tell you this while all of the Saviors are here…What if one of them overhears?” Carl glanced around a bit. He wanted to make sure his dad believed the little act that he was putting on. He had to convince him that he was still on his side…and in a way he was. But, his loyalty also lied with Negan now. But if his dad found that out, his heart would be broken.

“Can we just have some food? Negan said he’ll be here a while today. He probably wants to terrorize a few of us before he goes. You know how he is.”

Rick sighed and nodded. “Of course, come to the kitchen.

So for the next hour or so, Carl spent time catching up with Rick and Michonne. Judith was with Maggie and Glenn, so he didn’t have to worry about her safety at all.

“I’m honestly just surprised he didn’t steal Dwight’s second wife right off of the altar after he walked her down. He took Sherry before she died, so why not this one?” Rick laughed at the boy’s words, washing some dishes.

Once they were all put away, Rick sent Michonne away so he could have a one on one with his son. He wanted to know what information he’d gathered while at the compound. He sat by the fireplace with Carl, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m honestly just surprised he brought you back in one piece again…He didn’t threaten you or anything? You know you can tell me.” Rick placed a hand gently on his son’s neck. It had always been one of the ways Rick showed his affection. Simple, but still loving enough to get his point across.

Carl smiled softly and leaned into the touch a bit. “I promise dad, he didn’t hurt me. No one at the compound hurt me. They said they needed me back in one piece,” he rolled his eye. “But I have a lot to tell you.”

And so Carl started spilling little details. How the compound was laid out, the walker wall, the cycle lot, he even told his dad he could draw him a map of it to help him out. Rick looked increasingly interested when he brought up the Iron Room, their doctor…He felt a little bad but he needed them to believe him…

He spoke about their point system, how people worked for what they took unless they were some of his top guys or his wives. He made a few things up to paint Negan as the complete monster that Rick saw him as. If he was too lenient, his father could catch on to what was actually happening.

Both of the men jumped when there was a loud crash by the front door. They turned and saw a couple of saviors standing there….with Negan. The older man looked stone cold, and it honestly frightened the boy. Before anyone could blink, Negan had Carl by the collar, dragging him out the door. He threw him on the ground in front of everybody.

Carl coughed a bit from the impact and slowly sat up, rubbing his head. “What the fuck?!”

“So. I bring you back in one fuckin’ piece…I treat you like royalty while you’re staying in MY FUCKING COMPOUND, and you have the mother fucking AUDACITY…Do you know what the fucking definition of Treason is, Carl?” His voice was loud, and full of anger. Carl shrunk down a bit, shaking his head no.

“The crime of betraying one's country, especially by attempting to kill the sovereign or overthrow the government. Now I know my compound is not a fucking country, but we are technically our own government. And what you just did? Not fuckin’ cool. You have no fucking IDEA how not fucking cool that shit is, boy. And you’re going to learn JUST HOW FUCKING NOT COOL IT IS, RIGHT NOW. Dwight…find me a fucking iron and heat that shit up..”

Carl tried to get up, to get out of the situation, but Simon and another Savior grabbed him and held him in place. The other saviors took out their guns, and blocked anyone from moving in to help. Rick was fighting against a larger man, as was Michonne. But their struggles meant nothing, and it was far too late.

“One of you stupid fucks go get me and Dwight some gloves. This shit is going to be hotter than my wives’ pussies.”

Aaron sheepishly moved away, going to their supply closet. He grabbed some gloves and brought a pair to Dwight who walked off, and a pair to Negan himself. He shot Rick an apologetic look; no one else had dared to move, and he didn’t want to piss the man off more.

“Now, I thought we were becoming friends. I thought, that shit was going to work out just fine. But, as it turns out, you fucking people are the WORST community I’ve had to fuckin’ work with! Always breaking the rules, always forcing MY FUCKIN’ HAND, then treating me like I’m the fuckin’ problem. Well, maybe this will fix your fuckin’ tune.”

Dwight came out, carefully holding an old looking iron in his hand. It wasn’t the same as the one in the Savior’s compound, but it was similar.

Carl felt fear pooling in the pit of his stomach. This was it…he was getting the iron. He thought of how stupid he’d been to think that no one would overhear. Any of these lackeys would kill for a chance to score brownie points with the boss. Someone probably tipped Negan off…He shot Negan a pleading look. And for a moment, he saw a softness…a sort of apology in the man’s eyes before it was clouded with anger.

Negan could barely think straight. He wasn’t just angry…his heart was broken. He was giving everything he had to this kid and it was all a fucking lie. He shouldn’t have trusted him. And so he took the Iron from Dwight, walking Carl’s way.

“Lift the boy’s shirt. Now.” He wouldn’t mar the boy’s good side of his face; he wasn’t a total monster. A man came up and lifted the boy’s shirt, holding it out of the way for the boss.

Dwight averted his eyes, unable to watch this go down. He felt nauseous; and the bile was rising a bit in his throat. But, the boy had broken the rules…and no one was above them.

Negan heard the screams of certain people; Rick, Michonne, Enid…Sasha, Glenn and Maggie…Tara and Father Gabriel were in tears. Aaron was a sobbing mess and his boyfriend had left to keep Judith away from the commotion a few moments prior. He ignored everyone and closed the distance. He pressed the scalding iron against the boy’s chest hard. A sizzling sound filled the air, mixing with Carl’s screams as well as his family’s. The screams that the boy were emitting were breaking his heart even more…but this had to be done.

There were tears running down the teen’s cheeks, and pretty soon he lost his voice. When the older man pulled the iron back, a piece of skin stretched for a moment before breaking off, still stuck to the iron. Negan handed the iron back to Dwight, and sighed.

“We’re going to be leaving now. We’ll be back in exactly one week. One fucking week, for our supplies. If ANYTHING suspicious happens, I’ll give someone else the Iron. I’ll have Dwight bring Dr. Carson up here since he’s so fuckin’ great with these types of burns. Have a great fuckin’ night, shitheads.”

And with that, the Savior’s handed Carl off and left. The mood was taken from happiness down to something dark. Negan stayed true to his word and had Dwight drop Dr. Carson off with his supplies to help look after Carl for the week. The boy was a sobbing mess, and barely moved because of the pain.

He cried while Dr. Carson fixed him up, and he cried while he was alone. Thoughts were running like a whirlwind through his mind, and he was just so…tired. He spent the next couple of days wallowing in his room. The only people he allowed in were Judith and Dr. Carson.

He made idle conversation with the man while he tended to his wounds, “So how long have you been treating people in the Savior’s Compound?” Carl spoke quietly, his voice was still hoarse from the screaming a couple of days prior.

“I’d say about 10 or so years now? I’m not very good with keeping track of time anymore. It was good that he held the Iron on a bit longer than normal; helped cauterize the wound a bit; should make it a bit easier to heal.”

Carl nodded and sighed; he just kept quiet while the older man worked at cleaning and re-bandaging the wound.

“Now that it isn’t so fresh, we don’t have to keep changing the bandages as often. At the end of the week, we’ll just put gauze pads and a bit of tape over top to try to let it breathe a bit. Another week after that, and it should scab over and start scarring. Try to get some sleep tonight, okay?” He gave a warm smile before he left, quietly shutting the door behind him

Carl just laid in bed, thinking to himself idly. He was mad at Negan, definitely; he’d be stupid not to be. His act had been too good, and it actually made the man believe he’d only used him…But at the same time, he knew he shouldn’t have said anything. He’d betrayed the man’s trust…he’d broken his heart. But most of all, he’d broken the rules. And no one was above them, not even him.


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Carl have to deal with the aftermath of what happened in Alexandria. One of them will pay a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry this took so long but I was having trouble sitting myself down to write it. I had it beta read twice, and added a bit more to it. Big thanks to Oli_Monster and my good friend Anders for the help with it! I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try not to take so long with Chapter 9! <3

It had been about three weeks since Carl had last seen Negan. It seemed like he didn’t come on supply pickups anymore; at least not to Alexandria. It had given the younger man a chance to really stew over what he was feeling. He still felt affection for the man- as fucked up as it was - but he was also very, VERY hurt and angry. Why hadn’t the older man just TALKED to him? He could have explained everything; he could have made it okay.

  But he hadn’t; and Carl knew that Negan was a “react first, ask questions later kind of guy.” The teen didn’t understand why he ever thought that would be a good idea. He didn’t have to share so many tiny details; but he did. He knew that he was just as much to blame as the older man. But he was going to give him an earful the next time he saw the man. And it looks like that day was today.

  The trucks pulled in, and the gate shut behind them. The leader of the saviors himself hopped out of the truck, slamming the door shut.

  “Well! It’s great to be back in this lovely shithole. Rick! It’s been too fuckin’ long,” he gave the man a hard pat on the shoulder. His eyes turned to Carl, and he smirked. “There’s the kid! How’s that burn doin’? You healin’ up okay?” He was taunting the boy; just like he enjoyed taunting other people.

  Carl bit his tongue for a moment managing a mere mumble through gritted teeth, he uttered three flat words; “Yeah. It’s fine.”

  Negan just let out a laugh and idly swung Lucille by his side. “Well that’s just fuckin’ great. So Rick, why don’t you and whoever the fuck else you want to take along go and get me my fuckin’ supplies before I lose my shit and have to bash someone’s dome in.” His tone was deceivingly friendly in contrast to the threat he just made. 

  Rick grabbed Aaron and Daryl and led them away from the group to grab the supplies. Negan sent his men after them to make sure they didn’t pull a fast one. “Well, Dwighty boy how about we go give our dear friend Olivia a visit.” And with that, the two men walked away by themselves towards the pantry to find the black haired woman.

  Carl felt a bit snuffed if he was being honest; he didn’t even get that shit eating grin or anything…the older man must have been more upset than he originally thought. But he sure as hell wouldn’t let Negan just get away with what he did, so he followed the small group a few moments later. When he got into the pantry, the men were speaking to Olivia, and she looked like she was scared for her life. But then again, she always did when Negan was around; he did have that effect sometimes.

  Dwight saw the younger man and excused himself, leading Olivia away with him. Negan turned and gave the boy a grin.

  “Well hello there, little psychopath. What? Did you come to fuckin’ kill me?” his tone was teasing. It was something he’d been doing for a while now when he didn’t enjoy the tension in the room.

  “Fuck you, Negan. You know exactly why the hell I’m here. We need to talk.” Carl’s tone was a mixture of annoyance and frustration.

  “Oh sweetheart. There ain’t nothin’ to talk about. You spilled secrets about the compound; you got punished. End of story.” 

  “You didn’t even ask me why! You didn’t give me a chance to explain! I was just trying to find a way to simultaneously ease my dad’s paranoia that something was going on between us, and find a way to get to go back to the compound with you! I didn’t want to leave!”

  Negan frowned, shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter if that’s why you did it. You still DID IT. You broke my trust, kid; and I don’t just go givin’ that shit out to everyone.” 

  “Look, I’ll admit that I didn’t have to say everything that I did; that was on me. But you should have TALKED to me first! I could have explained everything, dammit! YOU DIDN’T LET ME EXPLAIN! YOU FUCKING HURT ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he shoved the older man with all of his strength but it only made him stumble back a couple of inches. The tears were spilling down his face despite the teen trying to will them away. When he went to push the older man again, Negan grabbed the boy’s wrists tightly, keeping him from putting his hands on him.

  “Look kid, I’m sorry about what happened. You have no idea, just how fuckin’ sorry I am. But you know as well as me; it was nothing. fucking. personal.”

“Nothing personal? That was as personal as it fucking GETS, Negan!”

“Look, anyone who pulled that shit would have gotten the Iron; and it would have been on their face. You don’t even know how much it hurt me to have to do that shit to you-”

“Oh it hurt YOU? What about me? IT HURT ME, TOO. Only you can squash down your emotional pain; but I HAVE TO LOOK AT THIS SCAR! Every FUCKING day!” The teen pulled his tshirt up, showing the horribly mutilated skin from the burn. “Take a good fucking look, Negan. I get to live with this. I was finally getting used to my fucking eye because you helped me gain the confidence. You KNOW how insecure I am about it and then you go and pull this. You make me the fucking freak again! This is JUST as bad.”

“I’m fucking aware. Why is it do you think, that I DIDN’T fuck up the good side of your god damn beautiful fucking face? There was a reason for that; do you know how much SHIT I got for pulling that? And as soon as I got back to the compound; I was throwing up all night at just the thought of what I fuckin’ put you through. It wasn’t a fucking walk in the park for me, Carl!” He was in the teen’s face at this point, hands on his shoulders to accentuate every word; his voice rather rough. When the teen looked up, he was honestly shocked to see tears in the man’s eyes.

  The older man let the boy go and sunk down against the wall, putting his face in his hands. 

  “I’m sorry, Carl. I’m so, so fuckin’ sorry.” And those were the only words he could get out through the sobs that were wracking his body. 

  Carl was still seething, he was still hurt but…something about seeing this strong man breaking down had him on his knees beside him before he realized what he was even doing. 

  “You have to earn my trust back. I..I do forgive you. But I’ll never forget this; especially with a permanent reminder on my chest.”

  The older man just nodded. “I understand..” When he felt the teen’s arms wrap around his shoulders, he leaned into him, burying his face into the boy’s neck. It was hard for him to get emotional; let alone get emotional in front of another human being. But once again, it was another first that Carl had brought out of him.

  They stayed that way for the three or so hours that it took to get everything ready. Dwight came to get him, and his eyes were sympathetic. Negan cleaned up his appearance; he couldn’t let any of the Alexandrians see him as weak; or any of his guys. The three of them made their way outside, over to where Rick and Aaron were standing by the trucks.

  “This is everything.” Rick stated, voice gruff. He didn’t like the fact that Negan and Carl had been alone together. He didn’t like it one fucking bit.

  “Well gee golly Rick! Thanks a whole fuckin’ bunch! It’s so kind of you to do your fuckin’ job! You should get a fuckin’ award! Dwight, we got any gold stars to give the man?” He laughed; it was loud, and booming and it filled the open air like thunder during a rainstorm.

  “Ahh shit. Well, either way, looks like your boy is gonna come back with me. We’ve got some shit to work out, he and I.” 

  “There is no fucking way in hell you’re taking my son back with you again. No fucking way!” Rick shouted, getting closer to the man. Dwight aimed his crossbow at him, daring him to take another step.

  “Dad..it’s okay..” Carl spoke quietly. He’d agreed to go back with Negan; he wanted to work on things with him. He felt like despite how broken they were at this point in time, that the relationship their salvageable. 

  “You tell me one good fucking reason you have to try to take my son back with you again. One good reason!” Rick was angry. He’d bitten his tongue for so long, but he had to try to draw a line somewhere. It looked like today was that day.

  Negan thought for a moment. This might seriously damage his reputation but..he needed to prove to Carl that he was deadly fucking serious about trying to mend things with him. 

  “Well you see, Rick. I can give you a damn good reason! I like dick. Specifically, this little twink’s dick right here,” he motioned to Carl, s mile on his face. “And I’ve made a grave mistake hurtin’ him, and I need time to work shit out. Is that a good reason, Rick?” Negan stared at the man expectantly. Everyone was deadly quiet; still trying to process exactly what they’d just heard.

  “Negan..” Carl touched his arm slightly. He told the man he had to earn his trust back; he hadn’t expected him to forcibly out himself in front of everyone. Word would spread at the compound…people might look at him differently…

  “You…My son…” Rick was completely speechless. He turned his eyes to Carl, questioning; was he really telling the truth? Carl’s cheeks were a light pink, and he nodded. 

  “I’m sorry…” was all that the one eyed teen could get out. He could feel the judging eyes coming from the people in his community; he felt the weight of it. Although the Saviors didn’t quite seem as phased; they must have already had an inkling of an idea of what was going on with them.

  Negan decided to break the tension himself. “Well, if everything’s loaded up, we’ll be seeing ya’ll in a week!” He pulled that shit eating grin, and led his people back to the trucks, Carl in tow right behind him. He hopped into the truck with the older man and Dwight, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Negan had just outed himself for the teen. In front of everyone..

  This time when the trucks left, and he turned to say goodbye to his dad, all he got in return was a look of complete and utter disappointment. It stung; and it stung badly but…he was confident that he could talk his dad into seeing his point of view the next time he saw him. For now, he’d let him think it over for a while. 

  The ride back to the compound was relatively quiet. Negan cracked a couple jokes with the teen, and during one particular spot of silence, Dwight decided to speak up.

  “You know, Negan..I’m proud of you for that,” his voice was quiet, but sure. Carl nodded in agreement, and spoke up.

“I’m proud of you, too… I know it wasn’t easy.” 

  Negan rolled his eyes. “Come on now, don’t start with the emotional bullshit. I might ACTUALLY puke from it,” he laughed. His eyes, however, told a very different story. They were thankful; appreciative in response to the kind words. Dwight just rolled his eyes with a small smile, and kept driving.

  When they arrived back at the compound, Negan told his men to get to work unloading their stuff, and he himself led Carl inside. It was a very long walk back to his room, and the teen could feel people’s eyes on them. He assumed the word must have spread..but the funny thing was that no one still had the balls to say anything to the older man. Turns out it doesn’t matter what your sexuality is when you have the fear and respect of your people. 

  The room was familiar, and it made Carl feel comfortable. He sat down on the couch, taking everything in. Negan set Lucille down by the door, and hung up his coat, coming over to sit beside the boy.

  “What, no scotch to make talking easier?” Carl asked, a hint of teasing to his tone of voice.

  “I can handle this shit sober,” was the older man’s snarky remark.

  “So. I must admit, that was one hell of a big step towards fixing things between us,” Carl nodded, running a hand through his hair. 

  “I figured you might like that.”

  “I could do without you calling me a twink and talking about my dick in front of my dad, though,” he added with a laugh.

  Negan chuckled. “Now it is me we’re talkin’ about here. The fuck did you expect me to say?”

  Carl just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I guess that’s true.” He sighed and leaned his head on his hand. “Do you feel better at all with people knowing now?”

  “I feel pretty much the same as I did before. I’m still the same hot-headed asshole,” his voice had changed to something softer. It seemed…shy, in a way. “But I do feel a sort of…weight off of my shoulders, you know?

  Carl nodded. The two of them stayed like that; speaking, laughing, joking until late into the night, when they both fell asleep from complete and utter exhaustion. As the teen drifted to sleep, he couldn’t help but have hope for mending their relationship.

___________________________________________________________________________________

  A month passed with Carl staying at the Savior’s compound. He’d tried to come along for a couple of supply pick ups, but his father wouldn’t even acknowledge him. Michonne seemed to have calmed down and was just happy that he was safe; same with Glenn, Maggie, Enid…all of them. That gave him a feeling of relief to a certain point.

  Negan had been trying his best to make the teen happy. He was truly working hard to try to fix things with them. But today he’d gotten a small idea. He spoke to the compound’s blacksmith James about making him something special.

  It took James two days to make what the older man had requested. The day it was finished, Negan called a meeting in the Iron room. Negan decided against the leather jacket for this meeting. He led the teen down the hallway, all the way to the large room. Everyone knelt as they usually did when he entered, and he made his way down to the center of the room. 

  Dwight had a long rod heating up in the fire, Carl noted. He didn’t know what today’s meeting was about; and he didn’t know who was going to get punished because no one in the room was in the center except himself and the leader of the Saviors himself. He looked up as Negan began to speak.

  “As you all know, there are rules in place to keep us from completely falling apart. Some of them are pretty basic; no sexual assault, no abuse…But I myself have a set of moral rules that I abide by. You see, almost two months ago I broke one of my highest personal rules…Don’t hurt the ones that you love.” he glanced at Carl, then back at the people. “And I broke it..I broke it bad. I hurt one of the only good things to ever happen to me in my life. And now, I have to pay the price, just as any of you would if you broke one of the rules.”

  He took Carl’s hand and slipped a glove onto it. The teen looked at him, completely bewildered and confused. Negan just helped him take the cattle prod that Dwight had extended to them. When he was sure that the teen had a secure grip, he let him go. 

  “It’s not quite the Iron, but it’s something more personalized. Something that will force me to remember what I did wrong. To remind me, that I hurt a genuinely good person, who’s only real crime was caring about me.”

  Carl finally looked at the rod in his hands. On the end was a circle; and in the circle were the letters CG. He felt his stomach knot up, and a few tears rushing to his eyes. Negan extended his forearm to him, looking at the teen expectantly. 

  “I…I can’t do this Negan. I can’t do it.” Carl tried to back away, but Dwight gently urged him forward, back toward his lover.

  “You can do it, Carl. It won’t make what I did go away, but it can at least make the both of us feel a little bit better. I know you want me to feel the kind of pain you were in when I did that to you. I know you do, baby boy. So please, just do it.” 

  Carl felt his stomach doing somersaults. But…Negan had told him it was okay. I certainly would feel like a sort of poetic justice…he just pushed himself to do it, and he brought the cattle prod down onto the man’s forearm. The familiar sound of sizzling filled the air, along with Negan’s loud cry. But, he held his arm firmly in place for the teen and when Carl pulled the prod away, and that sickening little stretch of skin came with it like melted cheese, he pushed the prod back into Dwight’s hands and immediately moved to his lover. Negan dismissed the people in the room.

  Negan assured him he was fine, but Carl still made it his job to help Patrick get him to the infirmary. The doctor treated the wound carefully; the rod was made from a stronger metal than the iron Negan usually used. It retained more heat; the burn was well over third degree. But he got it wrapped up, and the doctor left the room for a moment to let them talk.

  “You’re absolutely fucking crazy, you know that?” Carl’s tone was exasperated, even as he touched the man’s bandaged arm gently. “That shit’s going to take two damn weeks to heal. I can’t believe you had me do that.”

  Negan sighed and gave a little chuckle. “Watch your fuckin’ mouth, kid. I think my cursing habits are beginning to wear off on you.”

  Carl just smacked him in the arm hard; Negan truly was insane. Completely, and utterly fucking insane. And yet…the teen found himself relenting and gravitating towards the older man. This was another big step on the road to mending their relationship; and Carl was surprisingly happy.


	9. A Happy Ending for the Struggling Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftershock and endings of Negan and Carl's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys! The final chapter! This is the first, complete, multi-chapter series I've ever written. I sincerely hope you enjoy it! I want to thank everybody for all of the support throughout this rollercoaster of emotions! Much love to you all, I hope to write more soon! If you want to see some one-shots I haven't posted on here, you can look me up on my tumblr cynthianicolexoxo! <3

Another two months had passed by since Carl had branded Negan on his arm. The skin was pink and scarred, The letters “CG” permanently settled onto his tanned skin. He wasn’t mad at it; in fact, he might even dare to say that he quite liked being branded by the one he…well, by the one that he loved. The teen had settled back down, as Negan had worked hard every single day to prove himself to the boy. It seemed to have gotten him back into Carl’s good graces, luckily for him because he was NOT a fan of being in the dog house.

“Negan, we need to leave soon if we’re going to make it on time to the meeting at the Hilltop Colony.” Carl’s voice came from over by the bathroom. The man looked up, snapping out of his thoughts with a nod. 

“Yeah, just let me grab a quick shower.” He said, getting up and making his way past the boy, shutting the door behind him.

About thirty minutes later he came out, his scruff freshly trimmed, smelling like his lavender body wash and a hint of cologne. The older man had a towel slung low on his hips, and he could feel Carl’s eyes on him as he made his way to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs and a dark pair of skinny legged jeans. He put his usual belt on and pulled a white tee on, and his leather jacket, leaving it undone. He looked presentable, at least as he slicked his hair back.

The ride to the Hilltop community was long. Not because it took more time to get there, but because it seemed as if time slowed along the way. This was it; they were going to make a deal to work together rather than Negan owning them. Obviously the older man preferred to be in power, but that wasn’t going to work anymore, and Carl wanted him to work this out with them.

When they arrived, Negan kept the boy by his side, and was very much appreciative when the teen squeezed his hand reassuringly. Carl was the only one he’d consider even attempting anything like this for. He knew every single person here wanted him dead; but anytime someone even looked at him wrong, the teen would scowl and give them a dirty look, hand on his pistol to let them know he wouldn’t allow them to hurt his lover.

They all met in Gregory’s office. The white haired coward was nowhere to be found; Negan just assumed Maggie had scared him off and taken over. Carl stayed seated beside him, trying to help him remain calm.

“Well, this is pretty fuckin’ awkward if I do say so myself.”

“Yes, this isn’t quite the outcome I had in mind for you.” Maggie spoke.

“Well shit happens, things change. I wanted to extend an offer that Carl here helped me come up with. As much as I love bein’ in charge, I think it might be better if I worked with ya’ll rather than against ya’ll. More beneficial, I guess you could say.” Negan spoke calmly.

“And just why in the hell should we trust you?” Rick spoke up, frown evident on his face.

“Because I trust him, dad.” Carl said, maintaining eye contact with the older man, just daring him to argue. Rick’s frown deepened and he shook his head, looking out the window.

“Look, we have shit that you guys need. Medicine, Food, Water, clothes, blankets, beds, you name it, we have it. I trusted Carl enough to call this meetin’ together and sit alone, unguarded in a room with people who’d rather see me dead. I’m tryin’ to extend an olive branch here.”

Maggie and Rick looked like they were considering it; in all honesty, Negan kind of hoped that they would just accept it so he could get the fuck out of here.

_____________________________________________

It took about five hours of negotiations before Negan and the teen could return to the sanctuary. They made it back to his room and the older man flopped down on his stomach on the bed with a groan. “Fuck that took so fuckin’ long.”

“You did great though, babe. I’m proud of you.” The teen took off his shoes and socks, and helped rid Negan of his own before he sat down on the man’s butt. He removed the man’s shirt and started massaging his back, working out all of the knots and kinks. 

“Yeah, thanks. The shit I do for you is unbelievable. I hope you know I would never have done this for ANYONE else.”

“Yeah, I know. And I love that I’m that important to you, I truly do.” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek. He let his nimble fingers run down the man’s sides gingerly. Negan let out a quiet sigh, shifting underneath of him just a bit. 

The teen sucks a love mark onto the back of Negan’s neck, slowly kissing and nipping even more as he trailed down his back. 

“Gotta let me turn over, baby. Gettin’ uncomfortable to lay on my stomach while my dick is hard.” he chuckled, turning over underneath of Carl. The teen settled back down onto his crotch, gazing down at him.

“What can I do to help you relax, Daddy?” Carl leaned down, kissing at his neck. His hands unfastened the man’s belt and pulled it off, setting it aside on the bed before working on his pants.

Negan let out a low groan, letting a hand tangle into the teen’s hair. “Mmmm…how about you surprise me, baby boy?”

“Alright, I can do that. Here’s the deal, though: You aren’t allowed to touch me until I say so. Got it?”

Negan smirked. “Sure, I’ll play along.” 

The teen got off of the bed, stripping himself down until he was completely naked. He could feel the older man’s eyes roaming hungrily all over his body. “Get up for me and stand at the foot of the bed.”

Negan did as told, and watched as the teen settled down on his back, and grabbed the lubricant out of the bedside drawer. The man watched as the teen slicked up his fingers, and spread his legs shamelessly. Carl circled his entrance, maintaining eye contact with the man as he sunk his entire finger into himself with a small whimper.

Negan took a deep breath and shed his jeans to give his erection room to breathe. When the teen breached himself with a second, and even a third finger, he slipped his boxer briefs off and took a hold of himself, moving in slow, but steady and sure strokes.

The teen was thoroughly fucking himself open, shameless moans and whines escaping his throat. He pulled his faintly shaking hand away, and sat up. “Daddy..I want you to spank me with your belt and fuck me senseless afterwards.”

“Whatever you want baby boy.” He grabbed his belt and folded it in half. “On your hands and knees.”

The teen did as he was told and grabbed a pillow to rest his head on while he presented his lover with his ass. The man knelt behind him, and with one quick motion, he brought the belt down fast and hard against the teen’s soft skin. The “CRACK” it let out was astounding, and he was impressed that the teen didn’t even whimper. He did it about nine more times, making the teen count while he did. By the time he was done, the skin was raw and bleeding. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the marks, the taste of copper filling his mouth. God, the teen looked beautiful like this; spread open for him, skin red and angry. He took every hit like a champ; and Negan would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this kinkier side to the teen.

The teen let out a moan and wiggled just a bit. “Please…god please fuck me.” 

“You don’t gotta ask me twice baby.” he slicked himself up and pressed in with little resistance. The pace was fast and relentless, and soon they were both covered in a light coat of sweat.

"Fuck, baby you feel so fuckin' good. Gonna make you cum so hard you'll see stars." he angled his hips just right to nail the teen in the prostate ruthlessly.

"Fuck..fuck yes. Oh fuck Negan!" the teen cried out, thrusting his hips back to meet the older man. It hurt like a bitch, but it was the kind of pain that sent him hurtling towards the edge.

The man reached around to jerk the teen in time with his thrusts, groaning when he heard the teen cry out and felt his hand coated with his cum.

After a few more thrusts, he pressed in deep with a low groan, filling the teen with his seed. The teen's walls contracting around his cock had him muttering a string of curses before he carefully pulled out, and flopped down onto his back beside Carl, letting the teen cuddle up to him. “You okay, baby?”

The teen nodded with a yawn, and was out like a light within minutes.  
______________________________________

 

As time passed, getting along with the other communities was getting easier. After a year, everything was going so smoothly Negan was beginning to wonder why the hell he hadn’t just done this from the beginning. 

He was attending their monthly meeting at the Hilltop community with Carl; the teen had become something along the lines of his second in command. He trusted him to help maintain things between the communities, since both were run by his own people. It was odd; how Maggie didn’t look like she wanted to kill him anymore, how Rick was polite and even joked around with him now. Negan could only guess that it was Carl’s doing.

So, as they were returning to the sanctuary, and the teen looked about ready for bed, he stopped him. “I gotta ask you somethin’ Carl.”

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow, I’m tired.” the teen whined slightly, sitting on the edge of the bed to take off his boots and socks, tossing them aside. 

Negan got down on one knee in front of him. “No..No it can’t wait until tomorrow. I’ve been workin’ up the courage all fuckin’ day.”

The teen looked at him, visibly confused. “Okay, if it’s that important to you, go for it.”

Negan cleared his throat. “Look, I know I’m a fuckin’ shithead. And I know, that I’ve fucked up, but I feel like…In this world we live in now, we gotta seize every important opportunity we can because there’s no tellin’ when we’re gonna die. Could be five minutes from now, could be in a month, maybe even ten years from now. But it’s going to happen; so I need you by my side until the very end. Carl Grimes, will you do me the immense fuckin’ honor of bein’ my husband?” He pulled a delicate, rose gold ring encrusted with diamonds from his pocket. He’d found it a month or so ago when they’d been raiding some stores. He’d cleaned it up, and had someone polish it before he even thought of presenting it to Carl. “You’re my end game; I don’t want anyone else.”

The teen looked at him. At first, he thought that Negan might have been joking; he wouldn’t put it past him. But when he’d seen the vulnerability and honesty in his eyes while he spoke? It left his heart pounding and his stomach in knots. But still, he managed a quiet, “of course.” The teen could hardly believe that this was the same asshole who’d done such heinous things to his people; who made their lives hell. He supposed people truly could change.

Negan slipped the ring onto his finger, and the rest of the night was spent between the sheets, with the man he loved. Honestly, he couldn’t believe that this was the same kid who wanted to murder him so long ago. But, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was going to spend the rest of his life in this shitty world, finally truly happy.


End file.
